


Broken Cycle: Revised

by darkponds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/darkponds
Summary: Link meets Ganondorfs 'Termina double.'
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? It's me, the one who disappointed you multiple times by not finishing this fic. I present to you, a rewrite. Hopefully it's not trash this time. I'll be updating once a week, most likely Thursday nights. 
> 
> The story is the same, just refined, if you will. It was written over the span of five whole years. So since my writing style changed so much in that time span, you'll see slight differences throughout the revised version. You'll also see some character name changes, and dialogue changes. Also, a lot of chapters will be combined for consistency. 
> 
> plz dont flame

Link was always one for adventure. He can’t say that he was born that way. But he can say that he acquired a taste for it at a fairly young age. He was always thrown into one adventure after another. Some less pleasant than the next. Always the hero prompted to rescue the weak from the ‘clutches of evil’. All he ever wanted was to ride in on the sunset. Have no next big adventure. It’s painted dark shades of red. It looks much like the very field he’s lying in, soaked in red. He could pretend that it’s part of the sky. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so lost lying here, stained with blood and grass. He’s been here so many times before. It’s quite safe to say that he’s gotten used to it. He’s not as hurt as he initially thought. They are all just surface wounds. The blood will dry up on its own and the cuts will heal in a few days time. 

He can hear Epona trotting up over the hills. He sent her away in the midst of the battle. When the beasts charged at her he was overcome with fear for her safety. She’s smart. She knows when it’s safe return to him. Her long face hangs above his. She nudges his face, bringing slight pain to his cheek. It had been raked by something, a blade perhaps; he wasn’t sure what caused the wound. The adrenaline has caused him to forget the details of it all. This was only one of many injuries. He had been fighting for a long time. He’s always fought. He was thrown in all directions; even torn through the very fabric of reality. Time was strewn in ways that he still isn’t able to explain or even begin to understand. He’s not too sure he even _wants_ to understand. 

A _hero_ he’s been called. He wasn’t _always_ alone. He looks back on the time that he was ordinary rather fondly. Companions always come and go. They were there when the most tedious and violent of challenges where bestowed upon him. Some challenges he chose to take up on his own. He knows that. And of course he was never one to say no to someone in need or in distress. He could never turn anyone away; it’s not in his nature. 

It was never so bad with Navi. He still thinks of her, wondering if he’ll ever see her again one day. It’s been ten years since they unexpectedly parted ways, and were ripped from each others lives. It doesn’t feel like ten years to him, not at all. He wonders where she is, day and night for years. Is she still out there? Does she think of him? Is she searching for him as well? He can only hope. Link remembers it like it was only yesterday she was tearing him away from that hellish nightmare in his childhood tree house and pushing him out of bed. Sometimes he is met with a darker thought. That she never really never cared as much as he did. That their friendship had a time stamp. That she was only doing her duty ordered by the Great Deku tree. 

_‘Lazy’_ , she had called him. Link always laughed when he thought of her. He prayed to the goddesses every day that his thoughts would somehow reach her. Overtime he stopped asking for answers. He lost hope. He can’t recall the last time he even thought the goddesses were _real_. Perhaps several years ago was the final prayer. 

He would keep going for her regardless. That’s what she would want of him, even if they were never true friends by choice. She never let him give up, not once. And he still hasn’t. At times, he has ached to give up. But he hasn’t yet. 

Epona nudges Link gently once more. It was time for him to get up and to move on. He slaughtered every last one of those creatures. The village had nothing to fear any longer. All will be well for now. Link didn’t want to return to the village and let them know... even though he knew he _should_. But he didn’t want to leave them wondering or siting in anticipation with anxiety racking their minds. Link tried to will himself to turn away, but his conscience wouldn’t allow it. He knew the right thing would be to return and set their minds at ease. 

Upon his return the village was mostly empty. Not a single shadow was casted. Everyone was still hiding in their homes just as he advised. The sun slowly crept below the horizon. Just as Link was about to take his leave for good, he hears the slow creak of a door. He turns to see a girl; younger than himself. Talia is her name. She looks at him with a certain fondness since they’ve been acquainted. 

She had somewhat befriended Link. He got the sense that she perhaps would like to be _more_ than friends. He couldn’t accept her in the way she wanted him to. Something didn’t feel right to him, and he can’t pretend. He cared for her nonetheless. But only in the same sense that he would care for anyone else in need of his help. 

“You can come out now” Link tells her gently as he dismounts Epona. “It’s safe. They are all gone.” He holds his hand out to reassure her. The comforting gesture draws her out further. She strides towards him immediately, even though she looked hesitant to reach out, he could see the painfully obvious worry reflected in her eyes. 

“You’re hurt.” 

He was. This was nothing new to him, he’s had much worse in the past. He only felt the pain when he thought too hard about it. He can ignore it. He’s actually rather good at ignoring pain. “Come inside? I’ll patch you up.” 

“I should be on my way.” He tells her. Just as he begins to turn away she reaches for his hand, gripping it firmly in hers. 

“Please, Let me.” Her eyes look fearful and suddenly Links inability to say no was beginning to show through again. 

“Alright.” He gives in. He’s slightly irritated, but he won’t show it. 

The room is dimly lit by a small lantern. It outlines the small frame of her face. 

It stings in strange kind of way, whatever it is that she spread over his wounds. He can think about something else now, as a numbing feeling settles over his skin. 

“It looks deep.” She whispers, as she gently applies a thin white sheet of cloth to Links face. The gash runs from the corner of his right eye to the edge of his lip. “It will scar.” 

She fills the silence well. She has that spark that makes someone look twice. Link doesn’t know why he cannot return the fond gaze. 

“Men will surely fear you with such a mark.” She smiles softly at him. That’s a very typical thought, but in a way he supposes she is right. 

Link reaches up to touch it but his hand is slapped back down before he could do so. “Don’t touch it! It will never heal.” She is quick to put him in his place, and he can’t help but laugh a bit, a little dizzy from the smell of the medicine. 

Link had only known her twenty days. He always counted the days. And in these twenty days she’d become so comfortable around him. He thanked her accordingly and stood to leave. He knew it was abrupt of him, but this is the part that Link is least fond of. Goodbyes. He can’t linger on it, because regardless, he will have to move on. A thought rings in his mind. A phrase that’s almost melodic, time wearing it down to a distant memory in his ears. 

_‘Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow’_

She stands in his way, staring at him, soft eyes burning into his. “Do you- Do you really have to leave?” 

“Yes.” Link answers without a second thought. Of course he had to. He _always_ had to leave. For him to say that he wished to stay would be a lie. He’s never wanted that. Not for a long time. Nothing has made him feel more comfort than when he is completely alone. Or at least- That's what he tells himself. 

That familiar wind and ever-changing sky wouldn’t let him stay even if he wanted to. The world could be encased in darkness tomorrow. And he will always be pulled towards it. Link couldn’t stay in one place for very long before he felt that reoccurring ache to move on. He didn’t know if it was because he wanted more out of this life, or because he was looking for something out there. Maybe both. Either way, he can’t stay. 

He _does_ know that he’s always wanted something more. He grew up rather unconventionally. Maybe he was hoping to find what was missing. There’s always been something missing from him. That piece of the puzzle that he could never find. That ache to belong never placated. That acceptance he so craved in a world that never felt like his. 

He stands to gather his things. Link wants this parting to be short and free of tears. But things never really go that way. Talia’s eyes began to well up as he secures his sword in its place. 

“Will I ever meet you again?” She asks. 

“Time will tell.” Not a yes or a no, it was the only answer he could give her. 

Just as Link begins to pass the threshold of the door she yells for him to wait another moment. 

“Your horse.” She mentions. 

Epona needed rest, and treatment as soon as possible. Link knows that. He has to find a stable quickly. One that would willingly accept his patronage with little to no qualms. 

“Don’t worry. I always take care of her.” It was an honest answer. He would never let her suffer. 

“I know a place just north of here, they will help you. I’m sure of it.” 

“North?” He asks cautiously. He remembers avoiding the path for some reason. It was only a feeling. 

“You would have to pass through those woods, but for someone like you…” 

“Thank You.” He interrupts her. He didn’t want her flattery. After all, he was only a man. “North it is.” He curls Epona’s reigns around his fists. They walk off in the night together, small lantern lighting their way, gripped tightly in his gloved hand. He looks back one last time. 

“Thank you, Talia.” He says again just for good measure. Just in case there is a reason he lived through this battle as well. 

“Goodbye.” She says, barely in a whisper. 

He’s said goodbye so many times to so many different people. Why should this time be any different? It really shouldn’t. So as always, Link casts it out of his mind before it bothers him enough to turn back. Eliminate the doubts. Move forward and don’t look back. 

He walks on with Epona for what feels like hours. They will need to rest soon if he cannot make out a clearing anytime soon. 

The air feels strangely heavy in the woods. Link feels a strange familiarity as he and Epona trudge through the damp shrubbery. The ground seems to almost glow, reminding him of the Kokiri Forest. It was so easy to run and chase after those fireflies without a care in the world. They always seemed within reach even though Link knew he would never catch them. He was never swift enough. The fairies always told him the fireflies were always laughing at all of the Kokiri children because they would never catch them. The fairies were the only ones that could hear such a tiny thing as a firefly’s laughter. 

Link would’ve liked to chase them with Navi. He couldn’t of course. The second she came into his life he was thrown into everything rather quickly. But he’s sure she would’ve loved to if he’d have asked her. He’s much too old for something like that now. 

Link hears a soft sound and feels a breeze brush past him. As if the wind were some sort of a conscious creature, he felt the hairs on his arm stand. A sudden light flashes past his line of vision. His senses heighten on their own accord. Epona begins to trot back, thrashing and neighing. She feels threatened by something. Link tries his best to calm her, caressing her mane and whispering comforts into her ear. 

That same fierce flash of light flickers on in the distance, its glow almost dizzying him. He doesn’t know why, but he wants that light closer. He wants to chase it so desperately, as if he were trapped in a trance. It glows so bright against the darkness of the quiet woods. He sees the green of the trees become brighter. And his vision is almost distorted as he’s entranced by that glow. He wants to follow it just as he had followed those fireflies as a child. 

He wanted that light like he wanted the familiarity of Navi beside him. The closer he got to it, the more he became convinced that it _was_ Navi. Completely mad, and he knew it. But in the very moment, he couldn’t be swayed any other way. Epona seems to be just as drawn in as Link had been. Her movements were in sync with his, slowly approaching this vein of light as her panic settles down into a trance like state. 

Time seems frozen as his ears ring and his head grows heavy. A panic courses through Links whole being as he sees Epona faint to the ground beside him. He tries to get through to her, bring her back. But the gound is shaking, the ground sinking them down like a sinkhole in the desert. Link feels so impaired and helpless, he can’t stand it any longer. He collapses on top of Epona, holding her tight and hoping and praying that this is all a dream, or even a trick. 

It feels all too real. This wasn’t Navi or anything close to her. This wasn’t the magic that he constantly sought. This wasn’t those bright and hopeful fireflies. This was cruel magic that he would not escape. 

Links head is swimming with fear as he begins to lose consciousness. He knows that he will wake up. And when he does, he will be ready. 

He’s falling. This fall is not to his death. It felt too familiar to him to be death. 

* * *

He blinks awake in a flurry. He doesn’t know how long he was unconscious. It must’ve been quite a while, considering his lashes were nearly plastered together. First, he saw gray sky. Then he felt light rain on his skin. He saw a woman, pale with red hair, freckles. He knows her. He’s seen her before, a long time ago. 

“Malon?” He says, struggling to sit up. He could never forget her. 

She looks skeptical, then confused, then the smiles and laughs lightly. 

“Who’s Malon?” She giggles. 

Was she joking with him? This is most definitely Malon. He could never forget her, even if he tried. This is LonLon Ranch and she is only teasing him. 

She kneels over in the grassy field; hands perched in its soft, damp green. “Don’t you remember me, Grasshopper?” She smiles, head tilted. 

_Grasshopper_. He’s definitely heard that before. His mind races as he tries to pin-point a memory that he knows is up there is his head somewhere. His body freezes as he realizes who sits in front of him. Panic rises up in his gut. 

_Romani._

It couldn’t be? After all this time he prayed that he would never end up back here for the rest of his life. Even now, he doesn’t want to believe it. 

He looks up to the sky, eyes still hazy, searching for a clear point that is free of clouds. He gets feverish and begins to shake as his eyes settle on the moon. 

There it sits with eyes glowing red, craters from hell, and large teeth fit for the destruction of worlds. 

“ _No_ .” He whispers to himself. He buries his face in his knees and tugs at his blond locks in frustration. “It’s not real. Wake up, _wake up_!” He shakes miserably, words muffled through his panic. 

“Stop it!” Romani shouts, pulling at Links hands to unwrap him from his spiral into this frenzy. “Calm down!” She forces him to look at her eyes. “What’s the matter, Grasshopper?” 

“This can’t be happening.” He chants frantically, “Not _again_.” 

Romani doesn’t want to see her old friend like this, in such distress. She tries to pull him up, but he won't budge. She wants to take him inside the house and try to calm him down. Whatever he’s gone through had to be rough because according to what she’d seen from her bedroom window, Link had practically fallen out of the sky. 

She saw Link and Epona slow as they touched the ground as if some kind of force was protecting them from a hard impact. Epona awoke first and Romani secured the steed in the stable where she would be safe. 

Link snaps out of his panic for a moment once he heard Epona’s whine from a distance. 

“Epona!” He turns his head in every direction. “Where’s Epona?” He exclaims. 

“It’s alright.” Romani calms him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “She’s safe in the stable right over there.” 

She manages to lift Link up and they shuffle to the stable. She can’t help but notice Links ragged breathing. Link sticks his fingers through the grating of the fence and Epona nuzzles her nose against his hand. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright…” His eyes water as he speaks to her. “It’s alright, girl. It’s okay.” 

Romani looks at the two of them with a certain fondness. It would be a tragic thing to see them parted. 

“Come inside and rest.” Romani suggests. “Just for a little while, please?” 

Link doesn’t want to. He just wants to disappear from this world and leave no trace. But he also knows that isn't very practical. He feels his legs shake with exhaustion. He only could bring himself to nod, not even meeting Romani’s eyes. 

He feels odd seeing the frames on the walls, the lit fireplace, and stone staircase. It all looks exactly the same, like nothing had changed at all. But Romani, she was much older. She had aged just as link had. But still, he was afraid. The fact that she had grown wasn’t enough reassurance for him. 

He settles down onto the bed and fists the blankets in his hands; still trying to make sure it’s all real. Romani is sifting through her belongings for something across the room. 

“Romani?” He asks. 

She turns to him from the dresser with a wide and delighted smile. “I knew you remembered me!” She laughs easily. 

He lets out a nervous laugh. “Could you do me a favor?” He asks her, voice still not quite steady. 

“Of course.” 

“Do you happen to have some paper? I need to write something down.” 

She looks confused but nods, descending down the stairs for a short moment. She returns with a piece of rough parchment and a stubby writing tool. “Here.” She hands them over. 

She watches as he places it on the side table and makes two lines across the paper making three even rectangular sections. 

He looks at the clock on the wall. He feels like it mocks him. It was still morning time, very early. But he knows that moon will always be out, staring, haunting. 

“How long ago did I first appear in that field?” Link asks Romani. 

Her eyebrows furrow, “Maybe an hour ago.” She tells him. 

He makes one single line in the first box, and sets the lead down on the table. 

“What are you doing?” She asks him, eyes the parchment. 

“Counting,” Is the only explanation he gives her before laying his head to rest. He decided he wouldn’t stay any longer than an hour. Time was precious now. 

“Alright.” She whispers. She always did think Grasshopper was rather strange. But she liked him all the same. She decides not to question him. “Get some rest.” 

She shuts the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any errors, and i mean aNY, please point it out. this rewrite was created to literally avoid them lol


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke very disoriented. It took him a moment to realize where he was a second time. His eyes are half open as he remembers with misery that he is somehow back in Termina. He doesn’t know how he’s back here. He’d spent so many years trying to forget the whole thing. And just when he had finally gotten past all of the fear and anxiety it had caused, here he was again. Back to square one. 

He had a small glimmer of hope that he wasn’t trapped in the nightmare 3-day cycle again. Maybe the moon would stay right where it’s supposed stay; In the sky. The fact that this place was still standing and Romani was now a woman instead of a young girl was the only thing that indicated to him that time had been passing normally. 

He looked at the clock with annoyance. Six hours. He mentally reprimanded himself as he scrambled for the parchment on the table, frantically adding six more dark chalky lines. It’s been seven hours since he arrived here and he’s already wasted so much time. 

When he ventures outside there is a woman preparing a wagon. She has a likeness to Romani, but older. It must be Cremia. 

“Need a ride, stranger?” She smiles, slight wrinkles at her eyes. Link gets a horrible head rush of Déjà Vu from it. “You’re always welcome here, no matter how many years go by.” 

_Years_. 

Years have gone by. She just said it herself. Link knows it’s logical that time has gone by, given both of the girl’s appearances. But he just needed more proof. He needed more conformation that he wasn’t trapped in that three-day cycle all over again. He needed much more to make him feel like he could escape. The only reason he would be here is if these people needed his help again. Over the years he began to stop believing in things like fate and destiny, but he knew that if he was truly back here then it had to be for a reason. Things like this don’t happen just _because_. He would be a fool to just accept it as a coincidence. 

He gives her a clipped thank you and gets in the wagon. Epona will be fine at the ranch with Ramani for a little while. He wants to see clock town again. He wants to see all of its people and how they’ve grown and changed. He wants more affirmation that all of the torturous trials he endured at such a young age weren’t in vain. He didn’t need to be recognized as a hero, and he didn’t need bragging rights, or a trophy. He was simply using his time wisely. 

After a few months of counting that three-day cycle, he lost track of how long it had been altogether. If that experience didn’t teach him how precious time was, then nothing could. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day _mattered_. He pulls out the folded and slightly crumpled parchment from the inside of his tunic, as well as the small pencil from his pouch. He makes one more weak line next to the others with the paper against his knee, frustrated with how shaky the wagon was on the rocky path. Or maybe it isn’t. Maybe he just can’t get his hands to stop shaking. 

He notices that Cremia is veering to the right, steering the horses toward the East gates of clock town. He usually wasn’t one to ask questions about such trivial matters, but it did seem a little strange that she would avoid the South gate. Perhaps it was closed down for some reason? 

“Cremia, why not the South Gate?” Link asks kindly, with concern in his voice. 

She looks slightly uncomfortable for a moment, and then dejected? She takes her eyes away from the road to look at Link. “It’s just- I don’t like going that way.” 

This was an odd answer to his question. 

“The guards, they give me quite a hard time with the wagon and all,” She laughs nervously. “Something about inspecting the milk.” 

Link still thinks this is odd, but doesn’t want to keep pressing her for answers when she was very clearly uncomfortable. He leaves it alone for now. 

They cross the threshold of the East Gate soon after their short conversation. 

Everything was right there, the Inn, the Bar, the treasure shop, and the shooting gallery. It was as if nothing had changed at all. There was a group of boys perhaps a few years younger than Link, kicking a ball around. They all seemed to be wearing similar clothing but were obviously not related. Link laughed to himself, remembering exactly who they are. 

“Well, I have a lot of deliveries to do,” Cremia grits out as she lifts one heavy crate of milk down off the cart. Link scrambles to help her, and begins lifting them up and placing them on a smaller cart that she brought along on deliveries. “If you want a ride back to the ranch you’re more than welcomed to stay for a while. I’ll be leaving back through the East Gate at Dusk.” 

Link nods as he pulls the last crate off the wagon for her. 

“I won’t wait up,” She smiles teasingly, “So you better make up your mind before then!” 

Link thought that if it really had been ten years here, that ten years was an awful long time to still be delivering milk. She must go back and forth so often. And if she always goes out of her way to the east gate, then it must get rather exhausting. Something doesn’t feel quite right to him. 

“Thank you,” Link tells her. He doesn’t think he will make it back in time for her to depart. He can walk back for Epona when the time came. He’d done so many times before, it won’t be a problem now. 

He really doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t know where to go or who to see. There were so many new faces and so many more people than he remembered. The first thing he could think of was to sneak underneath the clock tower. Maybe he would find that man with all of those strange masks and he would confirm all of his worst fears. He can only seem to be pessimistic for now. 

He brushes past all the towns people, none quite recognizing him. The cellar doors to the tower were difficult to push open, as if no one had entered for a long time. He manages to push them open with much effort, and descends down those rickety stairs that creak with every cautious step. 

It’s empty. Moss is crawling up the stone interior and water sits in heaping puddles on the cold ground. Not a trace of a person, or anything else for that matter. He was feeling more and more hopeless. No matter how lost he had been in the past, someone had always eventually given him a hunch as to what was going on. He would gladly take any sign at this point. The familiar face of the unhinged mask man would be a comfort now. 

He was getting antsy and frustrated at the lack of purpose he was feeling. He sits down cross-legged on the dirty floor. He pulls out his Ocarina and takes his time playing that soothing tune he learned so many years ago that healed so many tortured souls. He expects something, _anything_ to happen once he lets that song ring in the air. He knows he’s being a little expectant. Perhaps it’s foolish, and nothing was to come of it. 

Nothing. Silence. Emptiness. 

His chest tightens up after hearing himself play that song after so many years. 

He casts it away as best as he can and lifts himself from the stone floor. He treads back up the wooden staircase, posture slumped in defeat. He’s not sure what he expected to happen. He starts to feel more hopeless with every passing minute. He can't stay here. He would wither away here. 

He walks back out onto market scene. He’s overwhelmed a second time by the influx of people flooding throughout the town. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked like the town was starting to lighting up. String light were being lit up, lanterns lit, little glowing light lining the counters or every merchant’s booth. No one had intentions of going home quite yet, and Link wonders if maybe it was a holiday today. 

He walks up to a man behind a thatched counter where paper lanterns and a variety of mystical trinkets were being sold. Most look useless. Others look- eerily purposeful. 

“Excuse me Sir, but is there a carnival about to start?” He asks the merchant. 

“Haven’t had one of those in years.” The man sorted through some baskets as he spoke, “Not since all that commotion. You’re not from around here, are you?” 

“Well I’ve visited once before. A very long time ago.” He tries to explain briefly. 

A tall man comes up to the booth to purchase something, and Link hardly pays him any mind. He waits for their small chatter over a pewter talisman to pass, feeling awkward for lingering. He feels eyes on him from the customer but refuses to acknowledge it. It’s making him feel nervous. 

“I’ll take that one,” The man says with a deep voice, and begins to fish for his wallet. 

“What commotion? What happened?” Link pressed on, eager for answers in the middle of the merchant’s transaction. 

The sales merchant directs his attention back to Link as he waits for his money. “You sure do ask a lot of questions, kid. What’s your name, huh?” 

“It’s Link.” 

The customer flinches slightly in his peripheral vision. The merchant opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a loud sound as the tall man slams some rupees down on the counter and practically runs off as if he were late for something. 

Link looks off in the distance to catch a glimpse of the strange person. Long, auburn hair disappears into the crowd. The merchant seems to have shrugged the strange ordeal off as he pockets the money. 

“Listen- Link, was it?” Link nods. “Nobody likes to dig up the towns dirty secrets. Let’s just say we don’t have much to celebrate any more. The only reason you see all this is because us merchants still gotta make a living, carnival or no carnival.” 

“So- there’s no more carnival?” Link asks rhetorically, one brow raised. 

“I got a business to run here.” The merchant looks at Link’s with a certain impatience, like he wasn’t worth his time. Link feels something like disdain, which was very unlike him. “If you’re not gonna buy, scram.” 

Something was very- not right in Clock Town. Things are just too strange to ignore. Everyone was acting too suspicious, like they had something to hide. Cremia was acting strange, this merchant wasn’t telling him anything, and that stranger just ran off like a bat out of hell. 

He takes a stroll up the winding pathway in the corner of town. He spent a lot of time at the laundry pool during his time in Termina. He thought that maybe it would be a good place to think. He can sit to mark the hours that had passed as well. 

There across the way sits a small boy, and also an older man, perhaps around sixty years old. They sat on the bridge cross-legged, playing a card game. Both were sporting intense poker faces. The boy resembles someone he knew, but he couldn’t seem to pinpoint it. 

Link sits on the steps by the edge of the water, pulling out his tally paper to make more of the necessary markings. The man seemed to keep eyeing Link from the bridge. Maybe he recognized him. 

“ _You_!” The man suddenly shouts at Link, pointing at him. Link is startled upright as he waits for the man to say something more. 

“I know you! I remember.” He stands up and paces toward a frozen in place Link. 

“Link.” He says with a smile. “Link, wasn't it? You were just a wee little thing back then.” 

Link usually had an excellent memory, and the glasses the man is wearing definitely stuck out. But still he was at a loss. 

“I never did tell you my name.” He laughs. “I run the curiosity shop. Surely you remember. You were the one that- you helped us break that nasty curse.” 

Link is a little speechless, not used to receiving credit for any good deed. “I…” He starts, feeling awkward, “It really was nothing, I-” 

“Oh!” He interrupts Link suddenly, “There’s someone you should meet.” He smiles wide, gesturing for Link to follow him to the bridge around the bend. 

The boy on the bridge stands up and scurries over to Link and the old man. He looks about eight or nine years old. He has dark blue hair, sticking out in all directions while he sports a permanent toothy grin. 

“Link, this is Maudi. Maudi, Link.” The old man introduces them. 

The boy’s eyes widen. “This is Link?!” He looks a little too excited, throwing Link off. “Mom and Dad told me all about you!” 

Link knelt down to Maudi’s level. “Who are your mom and Dad?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Anju is my Mom and Kafei is my Dad.” He smiles proudly. 

Link’s eyes brightened up immediately. He feels happiness swell up in his chest. He looks up at the old man as if he was searching for an affirmation. He nods at Link genuinely while Maudi begins to jump up and down with excitement. 

The door at the end of the pool opens up with an aged creak and a bald man with crinkly eyes pops his head out. 

“Hey old man, we got a problem in here!” He squawks out. “Another one of those Bastard kids tryin’ to fidget with the windows.” 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, screwing his wooden cane firmly into the gravel with annoyance. “Well, unfortunately business calls. Perhaps you’d like to take Link around the square, eh Maudi? I’m sure your mother and father would love to see him again.” 

“Yeah! Come on Link!” Maudi grabs Links hand suddenly and begins to pull him away from the pool. Link is slightly hesitant and looked back at the old man for an interjection. He gets nothing of the sort as he is dragged away by Maudi’s tiny hand. 

“Go on then,” He encourages, “Get acquainted.” He laughs and proceeds into the house. 

This Child of Anju and Kafei was absolutely delighted to meet Link, and it made him feel warm. The first positive feeling he’s felt since he arrived here. He was proud that they got their happy ending. Glad that they got to be together. This boy looked so much like them both. 

Link is just glad to meet someone carefree and happy as Maudi. There wasn’t enough happiness in this town. Link did consider himself quite brooding at times, but it definitely didn’t help that everyone else around him was also brooding. Maybe Maudi could tell him the secrets that everyone was apparently so desperate to conceal. 

Maudi drags him back into the south end of clock town. The sun was starting to go down. It had almost been thirteen hours now, and Link was still obsessive about keeping track. 

Sure enough, Maudi runs right up to the merchant that had just given Link a hard time earlier that day. Link follows suit, already dreading the interaction. 

“Hello Maudi, what can I do for you-” His tone changes once his eyes fall on Link, “What are you doing back here? Thought I told you to shoo.” 

“He’s my friend.” Maudi pouts with scrunched brows. 

“You shouldn’t be hanging around him, Maudi. Asks too many damn questions.” The man grunts. 

Maudi looks offended, and then looks at Link. Link’s eyes are soft and encouraging. “I’ll tell him whatever he wants to know, then!” He says matter-of-factly, as he begins to drag Link off in another direction. 

They spend a little time around the market. Going from booth to booth, messing around with all sorts of trinkets. He knows he’s wasting time, but this is the most at ease he’s felt in such a long time. He feels like a child again, if only for a moment. Link sees a lot of familiar faces. Anju and Kafei comes down the steps from East Clock Town after some time. They come into view and Anju looks at Link with shocked eyes right before gifting him with a hug. Naturally, Link doesn’t know what to do with himself. He could see Kafei walking over, laughing whole heartedly at the reunion. 

She looks at Link with teary eyes and thanks him again and again and just- would not stop talking. Kafei tried to calm her multiple times but she would just not be interrupted. And of course, she couldn’t resist telling Maudi the story all over again of how Link was no older than him when he helped mommy and daddy find their way back to each other. 

When things calm down, Maudi and Link sit by the edge of the fountains. Link thinks that that he might be wasting time again, but he hadn’t had fun in such a long time. And he really did enjoy Maudi’s company. It wasn’t too late yet, and people were still filing in from every direction. But Link notices that no one really has entered through the south gate. 

He thought it didn’t hurt to ask the boy. He would surely tell him the truth, right? 

“Maudi, why doesn’t anyone come through this side of the gate,” Link points to the dark empty gates. “Is it the guard?” 

Maudi looked unsure at first, and a little hesitant. 

“No.” He drawls out slowly, unsure. “It’s just- most people don’t like going through there.” 

“But why not?” Link presses on. 

“It’s just- a little scary. A lot of people don’t like to look at it.” 

Link was way too curious to ever let it go now. 

“What is it that scares people?” 

“It happened before I was born. Grammy tells me stories about it. But then she gives me warm milk right afterwards so I don’t get any more bad dreams about it when I go to bed.” Maudi was rambling off. 

“Can you tell me the story your Grammy tells you?” 

“Okay but- okay,” Maudi says in defeat. “Once upon a time there was a foolish imp who found Clock Town. He made lots of trouble for everyone. He played horrible pranks and even hurt some people.” He pauses, seeming to forget the more formal way to tell the tale and opting to tell it just how he can remember. 

“He hurt Mom and Dad too. Everyone decided that they could just ignore him. They all thought he was just a silly creature who was trying to make fun of all of us. They thought he would go away 

“But the imp found out how to do bad magic. He could change people and make things much scarier than they were before. Nobody knows how he did it, only that he was really mean and scary. 

“He had so much magic that he tried to make the moon fall on Termina. But right before everyone thought that it would fall down on them, the ancient four giants came to save us, and they put the moon back up into the sky. Everything was right again and everyone was safe. But the imp was foolish enough to show his face at the carnival of time after causing such a big mess. Everyone decided that they would never let anyone threaten the town ever again. So, they uhm- they put a warning up at the south gate.” 

Maudi looks like he’s finished. His eyes are downcast, he looks upset at the story that he just told. 

Link ruffles his hair comfortingly. “What’s outside the Gate?” 

“I don’t wanna say. But if you want to look, I’m not gonna stop you.” Maudi hops up from his place on the fountain and scurries over to Anju at the nearby booth of sweets, burying his face into her dress. 

Link stands up, determined. He was going to walk right out of those gates to see what all of spooky stories were really about. He knew all about skull kid. He knew all about the evil of the mask. Unfortunately, the towns’ people didn’t understand that part of the story. Of course, they would blame skull-kid for everything. All they had left by the end of everything was their thoughtless rage. 

He comes face-to-face with the guard. They make eye contact but neither of them speaks. The guard eyes links demeanor and the weapons on his back. He nods his head once to grant Link passage. 

Past the gate he sees the clearing of Termina’s vast fields. He sees the large oak tree, a hollowed-out path; he sees the path back to the ranch where Epona was surely waiting for him. He sees the wide winding road to the Southern swamp that inevitably led into that poisonous hidden palace of Woodfall. 

Everything looks the same as he walks down the steps. Nothing seemed scary, or upsetting, or even out of the ordinary. 

But then Link remembers that if something was to serve as a warning, then it would be visible when you’re going in, and not out. 

He slowly turns around to take in the view of the south gates. His heart drops in his chest as his eyes fall on the figure above nailed to the highest point of the archway of Clock Town's gate. 

There was the dried-up corpse of the imp, skull kid, that he called his friend all those years ago. 

He never deserved such a fate. Things were never supposed to happen this way. 

Link is overcome with horror and grief as he feels his legs give out. Feeling faint, he crumples to the grass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out errors if you noticed any, Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't have many changes besides being... less dumb. And a character name change to a name I liked better.

Link wasn’t one to cry often. He tried to avoid it all costs. But sometimes you can’t help things like that. It will get the best of you eventually. He’s only cried a handful of times in his life. The first time was when Mido pushed him down a hole in the lost woods when he was a child. The second time he cried was when he woke up and realized that seven years of his life had gone by while he was asleep, and the fear of never getting those years back stabbed at his still ten-year-old mind. The third was when he woke up back in his bed, time altered back to its former existence with the realization that he had to start all over and would never see Navi again. And now. Now, as he looked upon the hung-up dead body of a dear friend, he can’t hold it in. 

He drags himself across the clearing all the way to that little alcove where him and skull kid carved in their own smiling faces into the bark of the oak tree. It was only a stump now. But the carved drawing still sat proudly, reminding Link of what a wonderful creature skull kid was before the evil of Majora came along and ruined it all. 

Part of him wants to run back in into town with his sword drawn and press for answers. But he's not sure he could bring himself to look those townspeople in the eyes. Now he knows what they had done. Now he knows that even the most average and harmless seeming people were capable of heinous deeds. He should have already known this. It’s just difficult to accept. 

He couldn’t go back in there. Not after such a sight. Not like this. 

He does the only thing he has left in him. He runs far away from the sight of it. 

He doesn’t feel like a coward, only too grief stricken to look at it for another second. And for the first time in a long time he was genuinely _afraid_. Nothing would ever be the same again after what he’d just seen. He was afraid that he wouldn’t recover from this. This won’t be like all the other times. But he supposes that’s how all grief feels. Like you won’t survive it. 

He was running toward the swamp, worried about what awaited him there as well. If things were that twisted in clock town, then he’s not sure what to expect out side of it. Hopefully, he can find a way out. 

The grass had grown longer, towering over like a forest. Link has to push his way through. He unsheathes his sword frantically to cut away at the shrubbery in his path. 

It was difficult to think of a world where he couldn’t save someone as he thoughtlessly swung his weapon. It weighed heavier on him as he trudged through the green. Who knows how long Skull kid was up there, bolted into the gates. Link wracks his mind for ways to take him down if he ever were to be faced with it again. He’d rather not look twice, but he had to do _something_ about it. He wanted to pull him down, take him somewhere quiet, safe, where no one could curse him even in death. 

Everything in the swamp _looked_ the same but somehow _felt_ different. He runs all the way through those tall, mossy paths until he reaches the edge of the water. He stops there, panting heavily and doubled over. His stomach hurts, gut twisting in pain. He feels like he could throw up. He looks around and wants some sort of answer or sign. Anything will do. He looks down to the water and kneels to see his reflection. 

It was clear. No poison in sight. It was another sign that all was well and the cycle was void. But even so, that wasn’t enough. Not enough to put his mind at ease after he’d witnessed something so horrible. Not enough to prove that he wasn’t going to be trapped here forever. He’d gotten out before – but that felt like a lifetime ago. And it was an accident. He can’t even remember how he he’d gotten away from this backwards realm. He can’t stand that everyone here is just a copy of everyone he knows in a bent reality. A reality where everything is uglier and much, much crueler. 

He stares at his reflection in the water. He doesn’t see a man. He sees a ten-year-old boy with bright, lost eyes that could never stop moving. That never had all the chances he should have gotten to cry. 

He tried to remain numb to the water brimming in his eyes; small pools of helplessness mocking him. He sits up and pulls out the crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. He stares at it for a moment just before ripping it up into tiny little pieces. He watches as the bits fall into the water and the markings ebb away under the moisture. He doesn’t want it anymore. He doesn’t care anymore. 

There were no boats in sight. He laughs bitterly and realizes that he’s tall enough to just _walk_ through the swamp with ease now. He needs to slow down and stop the adrenaline and frustration fueling his every move. He trudges through the water, paying little mind to the vines and branches that curl around him as they leave cuts and scratches on his arms in their wake. 

He sees the potion shop in the distance, same as ever. Things seem to be different _surrounding_ it. There were a lot more trees and it wasn’t as muddy as he had remembered. He also notices a small building off to the side with a sturdy looking roof. It looked rather unwelcoming, but he couldn’t be too sure. He’d never seen it before. 

He perks up in its direction to the sound of low growling. 

He’s always like dogs. They’ve always seemed to know something that no one else did, always happy about everything under the sun, and loyal as ever. He knows he’s hearing that familiar sound of a dog’s growl. He can tell the difference from a dog and monster. 

He doesn't draw his sword. He doesn’t want the animal to think he’s a threat. He peers over to the side of the hut to see a large and black dog snarling and baring its teeth in defense. The barks erupt from in succession, not quite letting up. Link isn’t sure why he’s still standing here. 

Link holds his palms up in the air in calculated surrender. The dog seems to calm down as Link kneels down to his level. There is a glint in the creature’s eye, perhaps a chance at trust, Link hopes. He reaches out to touch it, and he seems to lean into it at first but still looks very hesitant. 

The dog obviously belonged to someone who resided in the small house, considering he was chained to the side of it. The chain had much leeway but still indicated ownership nonetheless. 

Just then he hears the door creak open. A man stands in the frame. He’s tall and muscular with dark skin and auburn hair. Auburn hair like the man from the market. 

Link knew this man. Knew him all too well. He was the fuel of his childhood nightmares and the reason for his never-ending strife. He felt stiff and couldn’t breathe deep enough. 

“You!” He yelled without thinking. Hasty as ever, he knew he had to be ready for a fight. “ _You_!” He says once more, for lack of better phrasing. He can’t be reasonable now. This is just too much. 

“Me?” The man asks dumbly, looking very confused. He clearly doesn’t know Link. This is puzzling, but it doesn’t lower Link’s defenses for even a moment. 

“Ganondorf.” He says, very sure of himself. Link unsheathes his sword with an unspoken rage gleaming in his eyes. At the sight of the unsheathed sword the dog sparks back up into barking fiercely. 

“I do not know this Ganondorf you speak of.” He speaks as the dog runs to his side to assumedly defend against Links sudden outburst. 

He points his sword at the man. “I won’t be fooled!” 

“I am not this Ganondorf you speak of.” He crosses his arms in indifference, repeating the words with a flat tone. 

“You must be. You-” Links head hurts, it was pounding with confusion and anger. It was too much for one day. He felt his knees collide with the grass again and realizes he is still soaking wet and shivering down to his bones. His arms are bloodied and his head was screaming for it all to just _s_ _top._

He felt a presence next to him, making him uneasy. He knew there was a possibility of this being Ganondorf’s Termina double, he knew that. He knows that wouldn’t be impossible. But wouldn’t he have seen him before? Wouldn’t he have met him ten years ago? It doesn’t make sense. 

He still can’t trust this man. He can’t sense the same evil so easily. He always trusted his gut with these kinds of things, but he can’t _focus_. He can’t feel anything other than crushing grief and confusion. So naturally, he flinches away in alarm when the man reaches out to touch his shoulder. 

“Alright then.” The man sighs in defeat, taking a step back. “My name is Bram.” 

Link looks up at him with unsure and worried eyes. “I can see you’re shaken,” He voices, “I can’t help you if you this way. I assure you, I am not who you say.” 

The dog was still growling at Link. 

“Shh…” He whispers to the dog softly. “Down, girl. Calm down.” 

“Please,” He says, with his attention back on Links shaking form, “Come inside; you look like you need a drink.” 

Link feels too tired to do much of anything. He couldn’t even lift himself let alone fight back. 

“Please.” He says again, holding out a hand out for Link to take. _Ganondorf_ or whoever he is, is extending his hand to Links aid. It doesn’t seem like something Ganondorf would do. He had to convince himself that this could possibly be someone else. At least for now, at least until he could think clearly and get his strength back. 

He can't help but think about all of the ways that this could go wrong; all of the ways that he could crash and burn. It could be a lie or trick. All of the nightmares he had as a child, and even as an adult, flash through his mind. 

This is a man who ruined everything that he was. Who broke him down into a hollow shell of a warrior with no place to call home and no one to call family. Took away his only chance at a normal life. Took away his childhood and beat it down and hung it up to dry out as he watched with amusement. 

Maybe he had bigger plans than just to ruin Link, but ruin him he did. Ganondorf did this to him. Ganondorf started all of this. 

But this wasn’t supposed to be Ganondorf? He looks at the hand extended in front of him. Welcoming. Confident. He looks into the man’s eyes and sees genuine kindness, and maybe even concern. Link doesn’t understand anything anymore. 

Maybe this was not Ganondorf. A very steep maybe. 

He rises up reluctantly, takes the hand, and follows him inside. 

He feels a twisted worry in his stomach as he passes the threshold of the door. 

Panic was an understatement at this point. He takes the seat offered to him at the table and his eyes fly to every object in the room. He becomes hyper-aware of everything around him, even of even his own breathing. 

He’s thinking too much. And then his breathing picks up, and he becomes even dizzier. He tries his best to just ignore it until it goes away. 

There were all sorts of trinkets hanging on the walls. They looked quite purposeful but he couldn’t be bothered to think about such things at a time like this. Was this man really who he says he is? He appears to be a sorcerer of some sort, which of course is never a good sign. 

He is pulled away from his thoughts by the clinking of steel. ‘Bram’ sits down at the table across from Link with two cups. He hands one over to Link and Link flinches away immediately. Bram looks taken aback as he decides on placing the cup on the table in front of him, with a slightly mocking expression. 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” He gestures toward the steel cup. “It’s only well water.” 

Link reluctantly takes a sip, eyes still darting around the room. The man seems slightly amused by Links frantic demeanor. Almost treating it like a joke. 

“You are not from here, I take it?” He asks Link as he sips from his own cup. 

Link doesn’t answer. He stares into his cup and shakes his head. No, he isn’t from here. But he had been here before and he knows that he can’t stand this place. Every fiber in his body is telling him to stand and _run_ and _leave_ this place. But he has nowhere to go, no direction, no inkling of where to even start. His situation is setting in again. He’s realizing where he is and knows he shouldn’t be here. He senses the danger, and yet he remains unmoving. 

“I don’t have much for healing those injuries. But uh- surely the two old hags up the pathway can help. For a price, I’m sure.” He adds with a light scoff. 

Link just shakes his head. That’s all he can do is shake his head. He still feels afraid. He used to feeling afraid, but not like this. He’s paralyzed with the underlying sense that he _isn’t_ going to make it this time. Someone has finally immersed him in such a nightmare that he feels crippled by it. He should accept that this man is who he says he is. But the doubt in his mind is so strong. 

“At least give me your name.” Bram says in defeat. 

Link looks up into those eyes that seem to have him momentarily convinced. “Link.” He says flatly. 

He was tired of telling people his name. He didn’t want a name. He didn’t even want a face to match a name to. He didn’t want anything anymore. Just to get out. 

“Link.” Bram repeats to him. Link expected the sound of his name on the man’s lips to sound annoying. He expected to be enraged by it. But it sounded like he was truly meeting him for the very first time. Like he didn’t know the first thing about him. Link could handle that. 

“Let me help you with those scratches at least.” He stood up to retrieve a few things from the far side of the hut. He returns with what appears to be a jar of salve, some strips of gauze, and one small bottle of some thick, dark red liquid. It looked like blood. Link feels sick again. 

Link is silent and doesn’t make any move to comply. His wrist is tugged forward and settled flat on the table. This man was defying Links expectations (and personal space preferences). This didn’t provide any resolve to his caution. His touch was gentle enough, but no longer confident. He tended his wounds carefully but as if a wrong touch would burn him. He looked pensive, deep in thought. Link would always be too observant for his own good. He gauged Bram’s every movement. He’s waiting for a slip up. Any kind. 

“Drink this.” He pushes the small glass bottle toward Link. 

“W-What is it?” Link thought it was some sort of strength potion at first. Like the ones he used to pick up from the hag’s potion shop. But it was darker- suspicious. Then again, everything was suspicious to Link at the moment. 

“It will get your strength back up. Just drink it.” It was persistent concern, but his tone remained what Link would categorize as- well, _rude_. 

Link gulped it down quickly, shutting his eyes tight. He’s trying his best to feel grateful. 

“If you nee-” 

“Why are you helping me?” Link cut him off. Words hanging on a off a thin branch about to snap. 

Bram rolls his eyes, taking a drink. “Can a man not offer his help just because?” He gets up from the table once more. Links eyes follow him carefully. “If you didn’t wish for me to help you, you could have refused. I didn’t force you.” 

Link didn’t like him. No, not at all. Link once heard Malon’s father use the term _smug bastard._ Appropriate. He never thought the opportunity would arise to repeat such a phrase. Though this did seem like a good time. 

“I’ve had-” Link took a breath, opting for something more sensible. “A rather rough day.” He finishes. He was debating with himself on whether it was a wise decision to even disclose. 

“How so?” He pried, as he shuffled around the room. He appeared to be organizing miscellaneous objects. 

“I-” Link wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. “There was an unpleasant sight on my way here.” 

“You mean the corpse at the gates?” 

Link chokes on his water, coughing rapidly. Even hearing the word _corpse_ made the sight flash clearly back into his mind. 

“That’s what has you shaken up?” Bram Scoffed. “It's been there forever.” 

Link was seething. He stood up from his seat abruptly, the chair wobbling off its center and hitting the hard floor. 

“It's a joke to you then?” He shouts. Bram didn’t seem to be affected by his sudden outburst. “It’s awful what they did to him. Murdered him, and left him up there like some sort of sick joke!” 

“Heard he was quite the troublemaker. Even killed someone.” He throws back at Link. 

Link thought that out of all of the ridiculous things he’s had to go through today, this had to be the worst. He would not let this be belittled. He would not let this be swept under the rug just like every other horrible thing that people chose to ignore. Like so many other things, no one was ever going to know the truth about skull kid. No one was ever going to know who he really was. And nobody would take the time to listen, even if Link tried to tell them. 

In his rage, he hadn’t noticed the tears brimming in his eyes once again. He was sick of it. Sick of crying. Sick of everything. 

“I have to leave.” He chokes out. He gathers his belongings and hurries toward the door. “Thank you for your help.” He knew he hardly sounded sincere but what did it matter? 

He could hear Bram call a weak ‘ _wait’_ after him. He ignores it. He hears him shuffling behind him, chasing him down. He starts to run. He didn’t want to venture any farther; he would find a way home the same way he came through the very first time. He started running back into town. He can still hear Bram yelling after him and he wondered how long the man planned on chasing him down. 

He felt threatened. He felt that he was in so much danger everywhere he turned. He finally gives up on chasing him down when Link begins to trudge back through the swamp water that led him there. 

As he approaches the vast open field, and sees the gates of Clock Town there in the distance, he slows himself. He doesn’t want to see it again. Anything but that. He knows it’s futile. He gets closer but not too close, and sits on a wooden stump. His mind is empty. Exhausted. 

He knows he should stop. Stop and think, form a plan. Use his head like he always does. He never got anywhere by winging it. When things got bad, Navi always told him that the sword can cut but the mind is the greatest weapon. 

He takes deep breaths. He sits for nearly an hour. The sun was starting to go down. 

There were so many stars in the sky. Lighting in a pattern that was so beautiful, it made Link think of home. His _real_ home. Where he would sit and stare up at the sky with Saria on those clear nights. She climbed his balcony at sundown and would say the stars were waiting for them. He never had the chance to have as many close friends as he would have liked. And none of them would ever be as precious to him as she was. A lot of things reminded him of her. Skull kid always did. The way he danced, the way he hummed silly and mysterious tunes. The way he looked up to the dark of the sky and pointed to any star he could find, looking at link with wide, glowing eyes, silently begging him to revel in it with him. 

He looked up to skull kid, hung on the gates. He never though he would feel a devastation quite this terrible and have no one to properly console him. He’s never needed such a thing before. But he always thought it would be nice. 

He hears someone slowly approaching. They’re not in a rush, but it doesn’t stop Link from feeling alarmed. Footsteps muffled by the grass are getting closer and closer to him. He turns around in time to see Bram under the pale moonlight. He has a large shroud tossed over his broad shoulder and various tools that Link can’t make out in the dark. 

He lets them all go, letting them clatter to the ground. The sound rings in Links ears and he looks up to Bram’s face, searching for an explanation. 

“Come on then.” Bram says, walking toward the gates. “Give me a hand.” 

Link isn’t sure what to say, and he doesn’t know what he’s up to. He came all the way back out here just for this? Link doesn’t know this man. Not really. Perhaps he felt guilty once he realized that Links outburst was purely a result of his pain. Maybe he realized he was at fault for dismissing something that he knew nothing of. But that was presumptuous of Link to think any of those things about a stranger. 

Even so, he can’t deny that he wants to take Skull kid down down from there and give him a proper goodbye. 

He watches Bram climb up the vine encrusted stone walls with ease. He’s bracing himself on the metal grating, pulling at the vines and branches, tearing the worn ropes with his bare hands. Skull kid shifts lose, and it looks like he’s about to fall down. Links breath catches in his throat. His heart flutters in alarm. _Please don’t drop him._

“Can you catch him?” Bram asks from above. 

Link takes a deep breath. He can do this. Time seems to slow down as he sees Skull Kid freed from his restraints. He collides with Links arms after a swift decent, and Link topples into the grass, shielding Skull Kids body from any further damage. He rests on his knees and takes in the sight. 

He’s light. Like Link is holding dust. His body is dry and cracked. He’s caked with dirt and grime. He can’t physically rot, Link knows that. He looks into his eyes and they’re so vacant; that magic they once held, gone forever. 

He doesn’t want to cry anymore. He’s cried enough, and he’s not sure he can take anymore. He just hopes he can hold it together until it’s over. It’s doubtful. 

“The shroud.” Bram says, now back on the ground. 

Link looks up at him. He has the shroud in his arms and he’s laying it out on the grass away from the front entrance. Link places Skull Kid down on top of it and watches as Bram wraps him up with careful hands, tucking the corners and tying it off. 

Link picks him up, now wrapped snuggly. They walk all the way back to the path that leads to the swamp, Bram following slightly behind him. Neither say a word. There was that etching on the tree stump that Link admired so much. This spot would do. He places Skull Kid down gently. 

Bram forces a shovel in his direction, nudging it against Links chest. “It’s not going to dig itself.” He quips. 

Link grips the shovel with shaky hands and get to work. Bram never looks up. He just keeps on digging. It convinces Link to just turn off his thoughts and Dig. It almost works. 

By the time they’re four feet deep Link can feel blisters forming on his palms. The bandages on his arms are coming lose. 

By the time they’re finished, Link had broken his promise to himself not to cry anymore. 

Bram pulls himself out of the hole they’ve dug up to retrieve Skull Kid. Link stays down there and holds his arms up to take him from Bram. He places his body down on the soft, dark dirt. 

Covering him goes by faster than digging. 

Link is sitting on the patch of scattered dirt. Bram sits on the stump. They’re silent as he watches Link fiddle with the dirt and grass. 

“Thank you.” Link Sniffs. He means it this time. 

Bram just Nods. 

“The sun is rising.” Bram says. He turns toward the path, seemingly on his way home. “Good luck. Try not to have an episode on anyone else's doorstep.” Link Hates him again. He hates how this person takes a moment, and twists into something stupid and cruel. 

“You’re not funny.” He says. 

Bram laughs out loud, obviously pleased with himself. 

“Wait!” Link shouts. 

Bram stops, turns around. Link doesn’t say anything for a moment. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he wants or why he told Bram to wait. Maybe he thinks that this person can help him. There’s a moment of silence there that Link doesn’t know what to do with. 

Bram smirks at him, Hands in his pockets. “Come on.” He says. 

Link runs down the path following him back into the swamp, simply because he has nothing else now. 


	4. Chapter 4

He’s past the point of convincing himself that Bram is going to poison him somehow. So, he casts away the suspicion with the first bite of food that he’s offered.

He expects exhaustion to be creeping up on him any minute now. It hasn’t come yet. He’s still pretty high-strung even though he’s convinced himself to calm down a bit. He feels better after Bram helped him. He feels like he’s reached some kind of resolve, however small. He feels comfortable enough now to pry.

“What is all this? Are you some kind of Sorcerer?” He asks.

He’s watching Bram dart around the room. He’s gathering items into a basket. He’s notices this man is either calm and collected or too fidgety. There seems to be no in-between.

“I suppose,” He shrugs. “I learn what I can.”

Link just hums in response. He’s not quite sure what to make of that. It’s not really admitting anything. 

“I’ve had to re-learn quite a bit.” Bram looks unsure, like he doesn’t entirely  disclose what he means.

“Re-learn? What did you forget?” Link decides it’s easier at this point to not be so serious with this person. “Did you hit your head?” He quips as he takes another bite.

He doesn’t answer at first. He scratches his head like he’s looking for a bump or a scar that might be there from an injury. Link hope’s that not the case, considering it was meant to be a joke. He does that sometimes. Offers something in jest just to discover he’s actually offended. 

“Um- Well, yes.” Is what Bram settles on.

Link pales a bit. He doesn’t ask him anything else.

He’s messy, Link thinks. There is just so many  _ things. _ All sorts of foreign object that Link can’t even begin to place the use for. There are things hanging off the ceiling and things spread on the floor, and parchment everywhere. He wants to know what’s written on them, but he’s not going to be nosy right in front of him. He should at least wait until Bram isn’t looking. Navi always shook her head at him when he pried in peoples written affairs. Or trifled through a diary left on a nightstand. And he did pry quite a bit. He decided there was no shame in it if it was for a good cause. Sure, curiosity killed the cat. He’s heard that one a hundred times. But then again, he wasn’t a cat. He finishes his food, fully planning on invading his privacy later.

His thoughts are halted when he hears Bram clears his throat.

“I have an errand to run in town.” He says pulling a rucksack over his broad shoulder. “A few errands actually. You’re welcomed to come along me if you’re through being  suspicious of me.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to trust him. Well, actually that was exactly what it was. After all, how could he? It wasn’t fair, of course. There is no way this man could know of all the real reasons for his hesitance. He heard Links frantic accusations, when he thought he was looking at  Ganondorf . But they were shot down quickly and with ease. 

Link doesn’t know. He keeps telling himself that.

This person helped him. In such a way that was so important to him. He can’t remember a time when he’s felt as grateful as he did when  Bram offered his help. Link had done a lot of things in his life. And most of them, he’d done alone. But not this. He could never have done it alone.

“I am  _ not _ .” He says, almost defensive, much quieter than he meant to.

“You  _ are.”  _ He said, brow rising. “Thought me to be another person entirely, if you recall.”

Link is foolish to think he would forget so quickly.

“I was-” He tries to quickly formulate a believable excuse for the episode. “I was mistaken. It was a mistake.” His eyes shift nervously.

Bram thinks for a moment. “So, a hallucination, then?” He looks far too amused with himself.

Link sighs deeply, feeling no resolve in his tension. “Sure.”

“I’m sure there’s a remedy for that.” He’s shifting toward the door, and stops at the entryway. “I have to retrieve something from the hags up the road. I’ll return shortly.”

And then he leaves.

Link wonders if the Hags would remember him. Would they thank him for his help? Did they know of the injustice that took place over the course of time? Did they know anything at all? They surely had to be wiser than the townspeople. He always thought they were much nicer here than in his homeland. Then again, he knew it was crazy to even associate the two worlds when they were so painfully different.

He does think it was rather odd that they had the exact same names, but he decided it was probably just this world torturing his mind further. It’s too much for him to even debate with himself over at the moment.

He glances around the room, readying himself to snoop around. He doesn't feel guilty about it. If he could decide for himself whether he was being deceived, surely some solid evidence would confirm his suspicions.

He trifles through the nightstand. The drawer is hard to shift out of its place. Nothing noteworthy seemed to be in it. It’s only filled with more endless trinkets. Junk. He looks though the next drawer. There are stacks of paper. He flips through them quickly, rushing himself. He’s fearful that Bram will come back sooner than later and catch him in the act. The thought of being caught speeds his heart, heightens his anxiety.

Most of the paper was blank. The moment he stumbles upon one covered with writing he pulls it from its place. This one seemed to be ripped at its edges where it would ordinarily be bound to other pieces, perhaps by thread. His eyes scan over the messy handwriting with haste.

**_ I worry that I begin to forget more  _ ** **_ every day _ ** **_. Life is difficult here. In many ways I am forced to start from scratch. And I'm beginning to realize that all of my old companions, I may never see them again.  _ **

**_ Those hags. They bear the same face, yet it's as if they never knew me. I've lingered on  _ ** **_ it _ ** **_ countless times. Perhaps I've come to accept it now. The one thing that this place has taught me is that suffering will never truly  _ ** **_ end. _ ** **_ My search for power seems so foolish now in a place such as this. _ **

He was feeling an array of things as he finished reading those words. He reads them again. Slower. These words were conflicting. Disturbing, even. And they made so many questions arise within Link.

Life was difficult here. Where was he before? And what does he mean by  _ here?  _ Termina ? Or just the swamp? Start from scratch? Perhaps there really was some sort of accident that resulted in a memory loss. But he seemed so reluctant to share that Link thought it was best left alone. Who would he never see again? Who were these companions of his? Where had they gone? Were they dead?

He mentioned how it was as if the hags never even knew him? Were they supposed to know him?

The very last lines were what really got to him.

_ The one thing that this place has taught me is that suffering will never truly end. My search for power seems so foolish now in a place such as this. _

It was apparent that Bram had gone through difficulties, and a handful of tragedies, no doubt. The words were ominous. His search for power… Link didn’t like the sound of that at all. Sounds like- He snaps out of it. No.

An illegible initial adorns the bottom of the entry along with some sort of symbol. Link thought it looked vaguely familiar but couldn’t decide where he’d seen it before.

He hears footsteps approaching outside and he quickly puts everything back where he’d found it as quickly as he could. He shuffles back to his seat in attempt to create the illusion that he hadn’t moved from that spot at all.

Bram opens the door and looks directly at Link. His expression is somewhat comical.

“Why are you breathing like that?” Bram asks with his hand still on the doorknob.

Link shifts his eyes around for a moment, pales a bit. “No reason.” He says. He feels like an idiot.

“You’re a strange one.”

He says it like it’s supposed to be endearing. It puts Link on edge.

“It’s time to make for town. We should reach the gates by nightfall if we leave now.”

Link lifts himself with much effort. Bram watches him struggle for a moment. Until Link clearly notices him watching. It’s just in time for Bram to turn away. 

“My offer still stands.” He says. Link is confused. “…You can stay here and  rest if you wish.”

He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t want Bram to see him as weak. Some rest would do him well. But he was always stubborn.

“By nightfall, you say?”

Bram nods.

“Let’s be off then.” He passes by Bram, attempting to lead the way. Bram hastily secures the hut and then promptly rushes in front of Links path.

“I know the way.” Link scoffs.

Bram doesn’t answer with words, but rolls his eyes. He walks on, making sure to be the leader. Link is- bothered. He scoffs a total of three times before he decides it’s useless to try and act tough. Bram wasn’t even paying attention anymore. There’s really no point. His eyes were set on the path and he looked so deep in thought. Link was lost in his own thoughts. But they seemed to be all encompassing these past few hours.

He still was heavy with worry over the misplaced journal entry. His first thought was that there had to be more of them lying around. There  _ had  _ to be. Link was confident he would get a hold of the information eventually, wherever it was.

After a while they begin walking side-by-side. This is in no way intentional. Link doesn’t mind, but it’s not intentional.

Bram turns to look at Link. He doesn’t say a word. Link looks at him directly.

Eyes were important to Link. You could tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. It made it a lot easier for him to figure out if he could trust someone or not.

Everything was in their eyes. He was very good at this.

Bram- or whoever he may be… He had yet to decipher such eyes. They showed Link many things, but none of them remained constant. He would see him clearly through all of the fog if it was the last thing he did.

The sun was beginning to set, and he could see Clock Town over the horizon. Their  first stop is already starting to take him down a less than pleasant stroll down memory lane.

* * *

When Link is faced with the milk-bar he has a distinct memory of rejection. He can’t even remember why he tried to gain entrance so many times. But he sure as hell remembers the constant denial of entry. And when he finally got in, he was not at all impressed by it. Was a ten-year-old (or seventeen-year-old depending on how he counted the years) supposed to be impressed?

His own age still confuses him sometimes. Even though now he was physically twenty years old, he was sort of twenty-seven. He didn’t feel twenty-seven. He still felt ten sometimes. Sometimes when he thought about it too much, he got an intense headache.  So, he tries not to think about it right now.

As Bram mumbles a password into the eye-latch of the door. Link waits patiently, his stare still worried. He feels paranoid about this.

“What?” Bram asks, when he takes note of Link’s expression.

“Nothing.” He says with irritation.

Bram rolls his eyes again just for good measure right before the door swings open. There’s a middle-aged man with bad posture and terrible breath when he addresses them.

“Come on then, quickly.” He says. They rush through the door.

Link stands still, unmoving once the heavy sounding door closes behind him. The Milk bar is- ugly to say the least. Link remembers a bunch of old folks hanging around in here. Quite the colorful bunch. But now it seemed it was occupied by a bunch of thugs. They looked mean and stupid. Link thumbed at the long scar on his face, thinking in jest that it somehow made him fit in better here. He looks up at Bram, realizing that he could easily be a threat. Link is short next to him. Short, and definitely not as strong.

“What was it that you needed to do here, exactly?” Link questions mockingly. 

“Just follow me and don’t say a word to anyone. I mean it.” He strains out  in a whisper.

Link doesn’t like being bossed, but given the company, he thought it would be wise for the circumstance.

He takes a seat at the bar next to Bram, mindlessly following everything he does so he can blend in. His back is to Link and he’s chatting quietly with a hooded man over the counter. The bartender asks Link if he’d like a drink. He promptly shakes his head no. He gets a skeptical look in return. He remembers he’s in a bar, and people order drinks in bars. But Bram told him not to say anything to anyone and for some reason he’s taking him very seriously.

Their voices are getting louder. He tries not to pay attention, and then he hears a loud screech and a thump from behind him. He turns swiftly to see what all the commotion was.

“Pay up, you  _ scum _ !” The man behind him yells to his victim. It looks as though they’re about to fight. Most likely over some kind of bet. Someone owes someone money, that much is clear.

They’re pushing each other and it escalates rather quickly. The smaller man is struggling for air as the others hands enclose around his throat.

Link feels very small in this moment. It’s pivotal for him, how he reacts to this. Here he is in a bar, in a town he thought he knew so well. Someone is being strangled to death as everyone watches. None of them are showing any sort of need to intervene. He feels it again. Like these people are the  _ real _ monsters. He’s used to slaying a mindless beast. This is a very different kind of beast.

He does the only thing he knows how to do. He jumps up to save the day. He lunges forward and pulls the man off of the other and spins him around. He punches him hard in the nose once and lets his limp, dizzy head thump to the bar floor. The kid is gasping for air and Link pulls him up to let him catch his breath.

Link turns around to see Bram staring Daggers at him. He’s about to say something, Link can feel it. But then Bram’s eyes shift past Link with slight panic gleaming in the gaze. The boy struggling boy gasps something out and Link can’t understand him at all.

He’s suddenly pulled back by the shoulder and slammed to the wall. He sees the blood-caked face of the enraged man that he had just punched in the face, armed with a broken glass bottle in his right hand.

The last thing he sees Bram get up hastily, assumedly to help him before it all goes black. Link is usually smarter than this, swifter, more cunning. He never  lets his guard down like this.

He feels it then. There’s a sharp, searing pain in his eye. His head is pounding and it feels as if he can’t open his eyes. He can’t get enough air in his lungs and it feels like he’s being buried. It’s light and dark at the same time, head spinning with a throbbing pain. There are flashes of red across closed eyes. He can hear noise pounding in his ears. Shouting and fighting, but none of it seems to be clear enough. He hears bodies hit the floor and he still can’t see, can’t breathe.

He feels himself being lifted and he tries to struggle out of the grip, body fighting on pure adrenaline now. 

“Stop-” He hears, and knows its Bram. “Link, stop.” He can’t, He can’t stop. He can’t open  _ his eyes. _

“I can’t  _ see!”  _ He rasps out.

“Calm down. Stop struggling. I got you.” He feels hands griping his arms tightly and he moves to cradle his face in his hands. It’s wet and warm on his face, and he feels sharp pieces jutting out in every direction. He knows its glass. He knows its blood. He knows it’s probably  really bad.

Just when he thinks he can’t take it any longer, assumingly from the sheer panic, his mind fades to nothingness.

* * *

When he comes to, he still can’t open his eyes. His head is still pounding. He tries to feel around but he just panics and ends up knocking some things over. 

He’s in a bed he can tell that much. It smells like something is cooking and he know this place isn’t Bram’s. It smells too good. He reaches up to touch his own face. He feels it. There’s a bandage over his left eye.

He lets out a wretched sob as he presses on it. He feels the space, the tenderness of the wound. There’s nothing. He knows he’ll never see through it again. He can’t even cry in this state. It hurts too much. He can’t open his other eye, but he’s relived as soon as his fingertips wander to the right and find that its uncovered and seems to be intact.

“Link.” He hears a woman. “Can you open your eye?”

Link groans in defeat.

“I- I can’t. I can’t.” He rushes out, breathing labored. He tries to sit up, he doesn’t know what for. He just  wants to lie here and not move for a while. 

“Stop. Settle down, dear.” He feels a hand press on his chest to settle him back down onto the bed. “Listen to me. I’m going to count to five. Take a deep breath for every number. And on five, I want you to open your eye. Do you understand?”

Link takes his first deep breath and nods. It's easier than he thinks. As she counts, he feels calmer, breathing evening out. And on five, like clockwork, his eye slowly flutters open.

“There you go.” She hums happily.

He turns his head. And there’s Anju. Oddly enough, it’s comforting.

“Anju.” He says out loud. His voice sounds shaky to his own ears. He’s not sure what he means to tell her. He feels  disoriented still.

She moves to wipe his forehead with a damp, warm cloth. “You got in quite the rumble.  You poor thing.”

There’s only one question buzzing in his head and his brain can’t tolerate any small talk or catching up right now.

“Is- Is it gone?” He asks, looking for affirmation. “My eye, is it really gone?”

“I’m afraid so.” She sighs out.

Link hates to feel sorry for himself. It’s an awful feeling. But just when things were maybe looking up, everything turns dark again. Quite literally, in this case. He tries to remind himself that things could have turned out a lot worse. He could be dead. But then again, he thought maybe that wouldn’t be so bad either.

His mind goes back to Bram. He’s almost sure the bastard left him behind.

“Where is  Bram ?” He sits up.

“Just rest! Lay down! I’ll fetch him for you.” She pushes him back down before leaving his bedside and exiting the room. 

Then he is here. Strange, Link thinks.

Bram comes into the room alone, Anju not having returned with him. He sits down at Links bedside. Link’s got his eye closed. He’s going to fake being asleep. Seems like the best option right now. He hears some rustling before Bram speaks.

“You just had to play the hero, didn't you?” He says, clearlt thinking that Link is truly asleep.

Link keeps it up well. His heart picks up at Bram’s words because okay,  _ what is that supposed to mean? _

“Just like they all said.”

Links thoughts are running a mile a minute.  _ Just like they all said _ . Link feels uneasy.

He hears  Bram sigh out. “Hey kid!” He nudges his shoulder, “Wake up!”

Link does his best impression of suddenly being woken up and hopes it sells.

“Why did you have to go and get yourself into a mess?” He crosses his arms. If Link  isn't mistaken, it seems as if he’s being reprimanded.

“Sorry- It’s not my thing to just  _ sit there and watch.”  _ He replies in irritation.

“Well that’s really great for you, kid. Very Heroic. Cost you an eye though, didn’t it?” He says cruelly.

Link doesn’t say anything. He’s silent. He doesn’t know why he called for him. He doesn’t want to talk to him, not really. So, he’s not sure why he even bothered.

“Would you  _ stop _ calling me kid? Call me Link or don’t call me anything.”

“It’s difficult when you act like a  _ child _ .”  Bram taunts.

“You don’t know the first thing about me.” He challenges. “You don’t even know me.”  _ Yes, _ Link thinks to himself. Push him. Make him out himself.

“You’ve gone and ruined my deal with that merchant. Shot it to hell.” Of course, he’s opted to change the subject. Potential red flag.

“Well I apologize then.” He quips  sarcastically through his rasped voice, “If it consoles you at all, you’re not the only one who’s lost something today.” He knows it sounds like he’s looking for sympathy. But the words already left his mouth before he could stop them. They’re a guilt trip. And to Link’s surprise, judging by Bram’s expression, it works.

A beat passes.

“You’re right.”  Bram sighs. “I don’t know anything about you.”

Link is silent as he eyes him cautiously, not sure where he’s going with this.

“I’m not supposed to be here.” Link says. “I was  _ never  _ supposed to be here.” Bram’s eyes are clear for the first time. They look  _ understanding,  _ and it shocks Link. It makes him feel something in his gut, an urge to keep going. Keep talking. He knows he really shouldn’t. He was trying to get Bram to spill. Not the other way around.

“I found myself in this land when I was a child, not even eleven yet depending on how you count.” Link shouldn’t have said it that way but Bram doesn’t question it. “It was- in shambles. I did everything I could to fix it because I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I’d gone home and left these people behind.” He knew he was rambling, saying too much, and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

“You won’t even believe me. I don’t care if you do. That story they all tell; the last carnival ten years ago. It wasn’t  _ just a miracle  _ of the four giants of legend. People are fools here.  Someone pulled the strings.”

Bram remains unmoving, looking unsurprised.

“This place almost ruined me. I practically lost my mind here. But I got out. I did what I had to do and  _ I got out. _ And now here I am again. It’s been years but here I am, back in this nightmare.”

Bram leans forward to switch out the cloth on links head and hums. Link almost flinches away by instinct. The relief of the clothes  temperature settles him down again.

“That’s quite the tale.”

“What, you don’t believe me?” Link laughs bitterly. 

“I never said that. I’ve heard many different versions of the story. Some vague, some ignorant, I’m sure. Some even similar to yours.” He offers.

Link couldn’t think of anyone that knew the full extent of what he had gone through to make sure that everyone was safe. Maybe bits and pieces, but never the whole thing.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Bram asks. It throws Link off.

“About what? My eye _?  _ Or being stuck here?”

Bram stifles a laugh even though nothing is really funny. “I meant getting out of here. I don’t think you can do anything about your eye.”

Link stares up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. For the first time in my life I truly have  _ no  _ guidance. Not a single sign. I don’t know what to do. Everything has gone wrong since I’ve arrived here. No help in sight.” He hasn’t felt this in a long time. Hopelessness.

“Well that’s offensive.” Bram tufts.

Link turns towards him a little, sitting up with effort. “ _ Excuse  _ me?”

“ _ I’ll  _ help you.”

“ _ You? _ You’re going to help find my way out?” Link says mockingly.

“I’ve just offered, haven’t I?” He looks at him questioningly.

“What’s in it for you, then?” He asks. Link knows that there has to be some kind of catch. He knows this man helped him in a time of tragedy. But surely, he wouldn’t lend his aid again without a price.

His eyes are dark, Link can hear every noise in the Inn. 

“I want to leave.” He says, sure of himself. “You’ll have to take me with you.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Link tries to silence it. His panic rises again. But it’s sharper now, clearer, a goal behind it. 

There it is. If he wasn’t suspicious before, he was now. He knows he can’t accuse him now. It’s too soon. But he surely will have the opportunity somewhere along the way. He can play the part of the fool. He can set up a trap just as easily as one could fall into a trap. He might not be able to prove it now, but he will soon. 

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

After some thought, Link is quite shocked with himself. He thinks about all the things he’s been through, the battles he’s fought, the mountains he’s climbed, the wounds that he’s endured. He’s seen such horrors and found his way through so many challenges.

So, he can’t for the life of him, figure out how he’s managed to lose his eye in a damn  _ bar fight _ . It wasn’t even a proper battle. He’s depressed over it. He decides to blame it on Bram. He won’t blame him out loud, but he knows that it’s the distraction of this man that has his guard so narrowed.

“I know a man.” Bram says from behind the counter of his recently straightened home. “A curious one.” He doesn’t meet links eyes at the bedside. Link feels awkward in his bed in it in the first place. “He knows of all kinds of magic, but remains a mystery to me still.”

When link tries to answer his breath hitches and he’s sent into a fit of coughs. Bram all but rushes to push a cup of water into his hand. He drinks it down, almost choking once more. He’s still not feeling his best.

“What’s his name?” He rasps out, placing the water down by the bedside.

“I don’t know. I suspect no one does.”

“Then how do you know of him?” Link challenges.

“I had a brief encounter with him.”  Bram looks reluctant to share. “He showed me things about myself that I hadn’t known.”

Link rolls his eyes. “Like a fortune teller?” Because Link knows all about fortune tellers and he’s had quite enough of them.

“No, not like a fortune teller. I don’t think he is of this realm.”

“If he has told you things about yourself that you didn’t know, how can you accept it as truth? It could be completely made up.” Link starts to peel at the bandage on his eye.

His hand is smacked away. “Don’t  _ do _ that.” Bram scolds him. He was suddenly reminded of Talia. How she tended to him and had no problem scolding him when he habitually attempted pull at the bandages.

“When I came to this land,” Bram starts, already sounding exhausted, “I had suffered a brief period of memory loss. I was missing a lot of information. My memories were fragmented. I was very- confused. He helped me recall a lot. Almost everything.”

“What did you forget?”

Bram stood up suddenly, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. “If you’re rested enough, we will leave in the morning and make for the canyon. You can ask him if you’ve lost something as well upon your arrival. Well- Besides the obvious.”

“Hm, how observant of you.” He scoffs. Link is absolutely not letting his blatant avoidance go. “Where are you going to sleep?” Link inquires.

“The ground, of course. I became accustomed to it when I was a child so it’s not of importance.”

Link doesn’t protest as Bram treads towards the door. The sun was just about to set below the horizon.

“I’ll return shortly. I’ve a few things to retrieve. Sleep.”

Link wasn’t going to sleep. Link was going to snoop.

When he was sure  Bram was far enough he began shuffling through his stacks of parchment once more. Things were difficult with one eye. His perspective was completely thrown off. Not to mention it hurt like hell still. But even so, he would manage.

He stumbled upon a heavy stack, all written on. He thought he should start from the bottom. He pulled the most crumpled out from the bottom of the stack, and read:

**_ This must be my Penance. I know that this is come kind of punishment. I think I've known for quite some time. It has been 27 days since I've arrived in this land. I cannot tell if this place is even reality. It's quite possible that perhaps I am dead. This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone. I know I am not from here. I remember my life before this place. But I can't remember the faces of any one that I knew. I know that I have done bad things in my life. And those things that I have done, they must be the reason for this penance. And if this will fix all of the wrongs I have done unto others, then I will accept it. I will find a way to exist here. _ **

He wants to be surprised by this entry. But he’s not. It looks a little older than ones closer to the top. The edges frayed, and torn. It could be years old. Link though he would feel better with his suspicions confirmed. But now he just felt pure unease.  _ I know that I have done bad things in my life.  _ Link felt sicksudenly. More than before.

Is that what this place really was all along? Penance? A punishment? 

If this was  _ Ganondorf’s _ __ or  _ Bram’s _ or whoever’s penance, then could it be Links as well? Had he done something to deserve such a fate? He was meant to save people. Perhaps everyone but himself. That’s all he’d ever done is save people.

_ This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone.  _ So, it  _ was  _ banishment then. The  words were right there.

Link didn’t know what his plan was. He didn’t even know if he had a plan any longer. Was  Ganondorf even his enemy in this place? There was still no solid was to confirm or deny his  suspicions . There was only one thing that was certain though. Link knew that Bram wanted a Way into Hyrule. And he had a feeling it wasn’t for sightseeing. No sorcerer is just along for the ride. They always have an agenda. And if Link thought about it, he hadn’t even seen Bram do any magic at all. None whatsoever.

Link had already put everything away when Bram suddenly burst through the door. Without thinking Link says, “Can you really do magic?”

Bram looks confused, perhaps a little thrown off. “I- Yes. I can”

“Prove it.” He challenges.

Bram looks as if he was about to protest but he only bursts into laughter. Which quite honestly scared Link a little. He could handle a chuckle or two, mainly because it was unexpected.

“Very well.” He sighs.

He sits on the bedside closer than Link would like. Bram holds one hand out a good distance from Link and closes his eyes. He breathes evenly. Link stares down at  Bram's hands.  _ What now _ ?

Before Link can ask, a flame sparks to life on Bram’s hand, burning brightly in a small ball of embers.

“Oh.” Link whispers softly. Link had seen magic before. He’d even used certain forms of it on an occasion or two. But this seemed different. It was not brought on by another force. He simply held the fire in his hands.

“Would you like to hold it?”  Bram asked.

Link didn’t know he could do such a thing. “I can do that?”

Bram shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Just make sure you stay steady and calm. The fire mirrors you.”

Link is hesitant but he holds out his hands to take the fire. It sparks short for a moment before it’s placed in his hands. It’s not hot. It hovers just above his palms. He tries to breathe steady. It burns in Links hands just as it had in Bram’s. The flame was slightly smaller, but Link’s awe remained the same.

Bram looks at his face, looking  amused . “See? Simple.” He chimes.

Link isn’t sure what to do with it. Give it back? Drop it? He suddenly felt that maybe this was strangely intimate to be holding this flame that Bram produced. He was forgetting himself.  _ He’s your enemy, Link. Your enemy.  _ He repeated it in his head and feels a panic sweep over him. His heart picked up. He wanted this fire out, he doesn’t want it anymore. He feels a shortness in his breath creep up on him.

The flame suddenly grows, like it held a rage. It roars in Links palm and nearly singed his hair. His head pounds as he shuts his eye tight,  feeling the pain of squinting so hard. Bram lunges forward and encloses the fire in his grip, eliminating it completely.

“Stop.” Bram orders. “Open your eye.” He palms Links face, slowly lifting the bandage covering his eye. “Don’t squint. It will never heal.” His touch was gentle. Too gentle.

Link had messed up.  _ The fire mirrors you,  _ whatever that means. There’s no way that didn’t look suspicious. But Bram wasn’t mentioning it for some reason. Like he was expecting it to happen.

“I have something for you in the items I retrieved.”  Bram told him. He pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper and tied with a thin rope. He pulled the loop to show link the contents. He didn’t really know what to expect.

“Here.”

Link stares at it. An eye-patch. He got him- an eye-patch? Link didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His head was pounding too much to do anything.

“It's best not to use it until the bleeding has ceased completely.”  Bram got up quite abruptly. “Get some sleep.”

Link just sat as dusk filtered through the window, staring at the eye patch in his hands. Tomorrow they would go and see the old, mysterious man.

* * *

Link is thankful that the climb up the canyon isn’t as steep as he remembered. It seemed it had weathered quite a bit as time passed. He was still weak, but slowly gaining his strength back. The fresh air was doing wonders for him. Bram often helps him over certain higher ledges, making Link feel a little helpless. 

“We have to be indoors if we are still here by nightfall.” Bram tells Link. He was slightly ahead of him. He tries his best to keep up.

“Those creatures still lurk around?” Link asks.

“You have spent quite some time here, haven’t you?”

Link doesn’t answer. It was unspoken that he knew his way around.

“They don’t come out often. But still everyone is quite cautious of them.”

“Everyone?” Link asks.

He doesn’t remember there being very many people living in the canyon.

Turns out there was now a whole village. Much larger than he anticipated. Houses were built up close together with barely any space between them. There were river wells throughout the village. People were sparse but they were definitely staring. He couldn’t figure out if their weary glances were for him or Bram. Most likely Bram.

They come to a stop in front of a larger home. Bram eyed him. “He’s very  abrubt . Just go with it."

Bram raises a fist to knock at the wooden door. It swings open before he can knock. There stands a beady eyed man with a pointy beard and a hunch in his posture.

“Bram.” He rasped. Like he’s been expecting them. He looks over to Link too slowly. “Link.”

Link doesn’t know if he should be impressed that he already knew his name. It wouldn’t be the first time that it’s happened to him.

“Come in.” He steps aside.

When Link steps in he immediately wants to take a step back.

His throat closes up, as he takes in the sight of the man’s choice in décor. 

There, lining the walls of his home, row after row, is every mask Link had ever collected here in  Termina . 

All but one.

The air is thick with all of the magic they hold. He can hardly breathe let alone blink.

“Link?”  Bram asks. “Link, what’s wrong?”

He can’t answer, He only sees red.

Link draws his sword and lunges forward, pinning the old man by the throat against the closest wall. His eyes are wild with rage.

“Where is it?!  _ Where’s the mask?!”  _ He yells, tightening his grip. The man doesn’t struggle. He has no change in expression.

“Link what’re you  _ doing?!”  _ Bram shouts, pulling him back. Link was immovable when there was this much  adrenaline involved.

“ _ No _ !” He swung once in  Bram ’s direction all while holding the old man’s throat in his grip. There was no fear in his eyes. “ _ Tell me!”  _

The man only smirks  amusedly .

There is thudding pain suddenly on the back of Links head from a heavy impact. He grows dizzy, muscles going limp. He falls to the floor with a thud, Unconscious.

Bram looks between Link on the floor and the old man, sighing loudly. He was getting tired. Very tired.

“Sorry .” Bram grins at the old man nervously.

* * *

Waking up tied to a chair is not at all how Link planned for this to go. Then again, he hadn’t planned any of this to happen at all. He had reacted without thinking. That seems to be a constant thing he’s been doing lately. Panic was fueling his every move. And he wished that he could just get a handle on himself. And now here he was, landing himself in yet  _ another  _ compromising situation.

He couldn’t break free of his binds, the knots far too tight to do anything but struggle against them. 

“ _ Bram! _ ” He yells for him; it’s all he could think to do at the moment. “Bram, get me out of this!” The ropes were getting incredibly uncomfortable, digging into his flesh roughly.

“Link,” He says calmly, as he clamors into the oddly barren room. “I’m not going to untie a  _ single  _ rope until you promise not to attack anyone.” He crossed his arms. 

“You don’t understand,” Link tells him desperately, thinking only of that  _ mask _ . “He’s dangerous – He’s-”

“And so am  _ I! _ ”  Bram scolds him. And Link could swear that sounded like a threat. “Now, I could be your ally, even your friend. But I can become your enemy with equal ease.” There was no lie or hesitance in his eyes. That was absolutely a threat.

Link was quite accustomed to threats of all calibers. But that doesn’t mean he fears them. He almost wants to laugh because he  _ is  _ his enemy. Even if  Bram wanted to play the fool, he could never fool Link.

“He is willing to  _ help us.  _ Willing to help  _ you.”  _ He grasps Link’s blonde locks at the back of his head and pulls back, forcing him to look up at him with a roughness Link had yet to see on him. “ So, _ start cooperating. _ ” He seethes.

Link weighs his options. There aren’t many. “ _ Fine.”  _ He says to Bram, wincing at the pain. “But if you think for one second that I’m going to let this go, you’re mistaken.”

Bram just chuckles in mock fear. “We’ll see.”

He moves to untie Link, taking far too long. He pulls the loops free slowly, like he has all the time in the world. He pulls them out over and under Link and through the bars of the heavy chair.

“What’s wrong?” He asks Link. Link knew his breathing was uneven. It was like that lately.

“Don’t act as if you’re concerned.” Link scoffs.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be so guarded. Maybe my concern would seem more genuine.”

“Says the guy who tied me up.” Link tries.

“Says the guy who draws his sword at the drop of a pin.” He counters.

He was guarded for a reason. If he didn’t remain so, then  Bram would surely have the upper hand.

Link was finally freed of his binds. 

“He wants to speak with you alone. Try not to kill him please.” Bram explains tiredly.

Bram pointed at a curtain that most likely led to another room. Link eyes him for only a moment before passing through.

The old man sits at a table in the center of the room. Across from him was a chair pushed out just for Link.

“Sit.” The old man says. “I’d like to explain.”

Link is hesitant but he takes the seat. 

“I’m a collector of magical objects. I came across most of these masks on a journey about 10 years ago.”

“You’re lying.” Link deadpanned, face unchanging.

“If you listen on, you will change your mind.” He lounges back and folds his hands. “I found them in bags saddled upon the backs of four children. In a forest not too far from where Bram resides.”

“So, you stole them?” Link accuses. He wasn’t sure why he said such a thing, he only wanted to be combative.

“No. You see, these children lay dead in the woods. And I sensed a great power in these relics. So, I took them with me so they would not fall into the wrong hands. They are safe here in my home. No magic works under this roof, I’ve made sure of it.”

He almost wants to believe the old man.

“I know what you thought. I know what you were weary of on these walls of mine. I assure  you, I do not have it. Nor will I ever, as it has departed from this realm.”

Link sits back and breathes out a breath that he’d been holding for far too long. Link sees no reason why this old man would lie. If he wanted to end this land and had the means to do so, he would have done it. There is no reason to wait ten years. He was just what Bram said he was. He was an old man that was wise, clairvoyant, and possibly not of this realm.

“Now, I imagine you two are not going to travel at night.”

Link looks at him questioningly. “And why wouldn’t we?” He asks.

Just then Bram comes into the room. “It’s dangerous.” He offers.

“Dangerous?” Link sputters. “Are you joking?” He looks back to the old man. “He’s joking right?”

But Bram isn’t joking. His face doesn’t change one bit. “Yes, Link. Danger. You’re still weak. Whether you would admit it or not. We’ll rest here in the village for the night.”

Link says nothing but feels a twinge where his left eye should be. It hurts. It’s painful. But it’s starting to feel like a dull ache now. It seems it comes and goes. It mostly only hurts when it’s mentioned that he’s weak.

“You’re welcomed to the loft.” The old man mentions.

Both link and Bram’s gaze darts around the house breifly. “What loft?” They say in unison.

The old man laughs aloud, eyes squinted. “Up the ladder.” He laughs. “Just around back.”

When they exit the house to walk around to the back, it’s dead quiet. Not a soul in sight.

“Yeah.” Link scoffs, hitting Bram in the shoulder. “Dangerous.” He could swear he heard him laugh. He could forgive him for now. He knows they need rest, mainly him.

Bram climbs the ladder behind the house. There’s a loft just as the old man said, built there into the Cliffside. Curiously high up in Links opinion. He follows right behind. He realizes just how low on energy he is as he’s climbing up the ladder. The sleep will do him some  good.

He finally pulls himself up to the top. It seems to be some sort of small room, a little enclosed. It bore a small balcony. It reminded Link of the  Kokiri Forest. He tries not to think of that now. 

_ I didn’t sign up for this.  _ Link thinks to himself as he gazes past  Bram into the door way.

It’s a small room. The whole room is a bed. One bed.

“Um.” Link starts. But he doesn’t have anything to say after that. He has no words. He’s not getting out of this one. Because he knows he can’t last much longer without resting. He’s hoping  Bram will opt out somehow because it’s just far too strange for him.

“Not much of a choice.” Bram says quietly as he tosses his rucksack onto the balcony planks. Link doesn’t want to make a big deal out of this. He really doesn’t want his discomfort to show through. He considers it a weakness as well. And even though Bram has seen enough of his weaknesses, he fears there is more to come. He doesn’t feel quite stable enough around this man to keep it completely together. No one besides Navi had ever seen him cry. That’s changed now.

Bram takes his place on the bed, and only covers himself halfway with the blankets. It’s not exactly hot in the canyon, whatever time of year it was. It was actually a bit chilly.

“I don’t bite.” Bram chuckles, not looking at Link, but fully aware that he’s standing there conflicted.

“Except when you do.” Link says flatly.

Bram sits up and finally looks at Link. The moonlight shines through the glassless window and his gaze is unwavering as Link stands there, unsure and anxious. Bram holds his hand out.

“Come here.” He says. Link just stares. His outstretched hand as threatening as a sword. 

“Please.”

He’s using manners and words like ‘please’ and Link doesn’t know how to deny him. He doesn’t want to take his hand in the slightest bit but he does it anyway. He pulls him to sit on the bed. It’s surprisingly soft.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. Link blinks.  _ What? _

“I’m sorry for threatening you. I didn’t mean to be so… Uh… Aggressive. I mean it. That was wrong.” He sounds very sincere. So sincere that it’s frightening. 

Link doesn’t know what to make of it. He was  _ apologizing. _ He never thought he’d see the day. He looks up and sees sincerity in his eyes. And then he notices the small touch. Bram’s hand still lingers over his own and he pulls it away faster than he can think as if he’d been burned by it.

“D-Don’t be sorry. It was necessary. I was not in my right mind. I needed someone to snap me out of it.” Link isn’t so stubborn that he can’t admit when he’s wrong. But this is becoming so much more difficult. He just doesn’t  _ trust him. _ But Bram is making it so hard to keep his focus consistent when he’s acting this way. Kind, Understanding, Patient and dare he say- protective.

“I wouldn't say you weren't in your right mind. Maybe- just afraid. You’re stressed. You lost half of your vision.” Bram chuckles. It isn’t meant to hurt his feelings.

Link generally is not sensitive. Anyone could say anything and it wouldn’t affect him at all. But this constant joking about his eye is starting to take a toll on him. He feels the loss wholeheartedly. He will never see out of it again because it’s  _ gone.  _ And Bram thinks it’s  _ funny? _

And then it all comes flooding back to him. Because he’s not Bram. Link is so sure. He must want to see Link suffer. He finds humor in it because that’s who he is. But there’s a part of him that maybe wants him to be  _ Bram _ , even if just for a little while.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Link chokes out. He brushes his finger-tips over the bandage. There’s a pang of pain. A subtle throb as his fingers ghost over what will never be returned to him. “I wish you wouldn’t make fun.” He tells Bram. “You find humor in it? It pains me, you know.”

Bram is turning Link a little forcefully, making him face him. Link lets himself be handled. He feels too sorry for himself to fight back. Bram slowly peels away at the bandage, all while being careful not to hurt Link or cause him discomfort. He folds it over in his hands, clean side up and wipes away at the dried blood and residue around a damaged eyelid.

Links breath hitches as Bram grips his face in his hands. “You are strong-” Bram tells him. “With or without it.”

Link doesn’t know how to take that. He can’t appreciate the words right now like he should. So, he just nods.

“Shame.” Bram whispers.

“What is?” Link asks him, searching for a reason in his eyes to stand up and run away from him. There isn’t one.

“Such blue eyes.” Bram’s hand falls from his face. “Now only one.”

Link finally lets out a clipped quiet sob. His head throbs as the tears gather. It feels like Bram wanted to push him to this.

He wants to stop. He doesn’t want to feel sorry for himself. He wants to stop feeling grief and hopelessness. He wants to stop feeling like he has to be alone in this.

He isn’t alone. Not really. He’s here with Bram and it strangely settles his rapidly racing mind into a calm. It feels so wrong. Like it  shouldn't ’ be that way.

“Get some sleep,” Bram tells him. He wipes the tear away for him, the touch gone too soon. He settles back down into the blankets. “You need it.”

Link takes his advice and follows suit under the covers. He isn’t very close to  Bram . 

But it’s close enough for now.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Link is running. Running so fast that he can’t feel an urge to stop. The signal to his brain that tells him he can’t go on has been shut off. He sees  _ _ Epona _ _ there in the distance. Link can’t seem to reach her. He’s severed from here and his  _ _ whole body _ _ aches with it. He doesn’t know what it will take to get back to her. No matter how far he runs he can’t seem to get any closer. Just then he trips. He lifts himself with too much effort, feeling the tired ache in his limbs. And  _ _ Epona _ _ is there staring down at him. Blood drops off the tip of her nose. He follows the flow up to her eyes, where one is missing. _

That’s when he wakes up, a cold sweat covering his body. Tears seemed to make a home for themselves, streaking down the left side of his face. He feels sweaty, forced into waking up by the sheer terror of it.

He sits up and he’s alone, but hears someone approaching up the balcony.

“You’re awake.”

Bram stands there in the archway, expression changing quickly. He kneels down to Links side, face painted with concern.

“What is it? Did you have a nightmare?”

Link shakes his head from side to side, wiping his face. He realizes that his face is bare of a bandage and scrambles quickly to feel it. It still stings.

“Don’t touch it.” Bram scolds lightly, reaching into his pocket. It’s the eye patch. Link tries not to think about why he has it in his pocket, so readily  available .

He pulls it over his head gently and positions it over his eye for him. Bram is mindful of the places he touches that seem to make Link wince with pain. He takes a moment to fix his hair where he’s strewed it into a mess.

Bram notices how Link doesn’t flinch away from his touch anymore. Link notices how he’s noticed. He doesn’t know what to do with the information.

Links breath hitches and he bats Bram’s hands away. “It’s fine. It’s on.” He can’t let himself be vulnerable. He’s been holding it back as best as he can. He’s torn between refusing and accepting these gentle gestures. He feels himself crumbling. He’s already shed tears like a fool. He’s not sure how much more he can take.

He stands and clears his throat. “I’ll be down with the old man. Just- calm yourself down a bit.”

Link scoffs at that. 

He pulls his belongings together and straightens out his clothes. He’s sure he can find a well close by to freshen up. But that wasn’t his top priority right now. After a dream like that, he  _ needed  _ to make his way back to  Epona . She could probably sense that something was terribly wrong. He’s thought of her often since their parting at the ranch, but perhaps not often enough. He had to let Bram know of the urgency he felt when it came to her. If he wasn’t willing to make the journey, Link had no problem going on his own. He’s always managed before, so he can manage now.

He’s been apart  from her too long. He knows she’s safe at the ranch, but still. 

He works his way down the ladder already feeling his strength returning to him after a good cry and the long sleep.

He could see the slight swing and hear the creek of the back door leading into the old man’s house. He and Bram were speaking. Or- arguing? Link stood hidden around the wall to listen in, holding his breath, staying as quiet as he can manage.

“Are you going to tell the boy?” He hears the old man say.

“I- I don’t think it’s necessary.” He peers though the crack and sees Bram at the table, head in his hands, looking stressed. “What would be the purpose? His understanding is completely different from my own.”

“This is quite amusing.” The old man hums smugly.

“What is?”  Bram asks, exasperated.

“That you assume he doesn’t already know.”

Link perks up. His heart is beating so fast because he knows what’s happening. He knows what they speak of.

“You don’t think I’ve considered this?” He sighs. “I just don’t know how to make him understand- That the Ganondorf he knew is not the same  Ganondorf that I am now.”

“Perhaps he knows this as well.”

That’s the last thing he hears before he turns tail and speeds back up to the loft. He sits down on the bed and he’s trying to convince himself not to be shocked. He’s trying to ask himself why he isn’t already running the hell out of here. 

He  _ knew  _ this was coming. He  _ knew  _ that  _ Bram  _ was a façade from day one. He was just hoping by a small glimmer that It wasn’t true. They were becoming closer to friends and Link has already lost so many friends. 

He knew that this man was  Ganondorf . He knew that the time would come where he would be revealed; and with it, the window to strike him down where he stands. In this place, he is greatly weakened and Link would be able to conquer him with ease. Link knew  _ all of this. _ He’d known in the back of his mind for quite some time.

So why did it  _ hurt  _ so much? Why did it hurt so much if he  _ knew? _

Something is still plaguing him. Doubt is still fresh in his mind after eavesdropping. ‘ _ The  _ _ Ganondorf _ _ he knew is not the same  _ _ Ganondorf _ _ that I am now.’ _ Did he really expect Link to believe that he had somehow changed?  _ Why _ ? Because he went through banishment and a couple rough patches of memory loss? Or maybe that’s not it. Maybe when his memory came back, he was horrified with himself. Or maybe he never lost his memory in the first place. Maybe he’s lying to get what he wants. But-

_ I just don’t know how to make him understand. _

Understand what? Link felt so sick; dizzy with confusion. A war was happening in his head. He had to pull it together.

“Link!” He hears  Bram – Well,  _ Ganondorf _ __ shout from below. “Are you coming down?”

He can’t find the words to answer him. He doesn’t know what to say to him. He doesn’t climb down and keeps telling himself to play it off. Pretend like he doesn’t know anything. Focus on something else until he’s far away from him.

Ganondorf appears in the archway after climbing up.

“I need to return to the ranch.” Link says coldly, refusing to look at him. He tries so hard not to look at him.

Ganondorf blinks at him in confusion.

“I’ve gone too long without  Epona . She needs me.” Link starts to get up. He’s shaking. He’s not sure if he can climb down the ladder safely. “I’m Leaving.”

He pulls him arm back, forcing him to face him. “Link, what about the old man? He wants to help us. What about returning to-” He places his hand on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Panic flashes through him.

Link pushes him hard enough to make him stumble backwards, almost over the railing. “Don’t touch me!”

Ganondorf looks taken aback, almost hurt. Link thought he would never see such a look from him. “I’m going.” He says just as coldly as before. 

“Link,  your horse isn’t going anywhere. We can go to the ranch afterwards. She's in good hands.” He reasons sternly.

Link is furious. Enraged and shaking with it. Everything he says brings him closer to the edge. “You don’t tell me what to do. I said I’m leaving. Do what you wish.”

“If you leave now, we might not have the chance again!” He tries to explain to Link.

Link narrows his eyes. He’s doing it. He’s outing him right here, right now.

“Why do you wish to go so desperately?” He  sarts very measured, almost like a quiet sting. “How do even know you’ll be able to live in my land? It might be just as horrifying as this one. Perhaps you will suffer there as well.” He says all of this with a certain venom in his tone. Like he knows. Well- he does know. He knows everything now. 

Link  stops his assault and  Ganondorf is suddenly silent. He wasn’t supposed to say that.

“You read my journal?” His eyes were downcast, flicking up momentarily for confirmation. Link feels a pang of empathy, but pushes it back down. He can’t, not now. Not after everything.

“I did.” Link says unapologetically. “And I know who you are.”

The energy around them is keyed up and far too nervous. 

“You never fooled me. And believe me when I say that I’ll make sure you  _ never  _ go back to Hyrule.” Link seethes.

Ganondorf shakes his head. Quiet, bitter laughter escapes from his lips. Link regretted the words the moment they left his lips but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t being honest.

“I feared one day you would see the truth- perhaps not this soon.”

“I want to hear you  _ say  _ it.” Link demands almost desperatly.

“Yes.” He breathed, standing straighter. Like he’s not ashamed anymore. “Bram is not my true name. My true name is  Ganondorf of the  Gerudo Tribe, born in the Great Desert of Hyrule. My name is the only lie I've told.”

“What makes you think I would  _ believe  _ you _?” _ Link scolds. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation. He can’t believe he’s even reasoned with him for more than a moment.

“Link, you don’t really know anything about the things I’ve endured. My intentions must appear so corrupt in your eyes, but I’ve lived another life than the one you hold as truth.”

He was so incredibly calm. Link was taken aback by this, hysterical at this point. He was almost positive that this would get him what he was waiting for. With these words he was hoping that  Ganondorf would turn on him. He wanted to fight, and yell, and scream, and hurt each other. But that’s not what he was getting.

“Please,” Link laughs like a man crazed, “Enlighten me.”

Then he remembers in the fog of desperate anger, ‘ _ I just don’t know how to make him understand.’  _ If he thinks he can make Link understand, He welcomes him to try.

Ganondorf sits with expectant eyes, waiting for Link to join him. He doesn’t. He only waits, stance tense.

“I…” He takes a deep breath, trying to find his beginning. “When my rebellion against the kingdom became apparent, the seven sages gathered to banish and trap me into the dark realm. I awoke here… but with little to no recollection of how it came to be. I had become another man. It became apparent that I was in another realm. I- I couldn't remember anything. And every morning as I woke, I hoped that I would wake at home, in the desert. But I was here. In a world that wasn’t my own. It felt like a long never-ending nightmare. I even thought to take my own life once or twice.”

Link softened at this, and spoke after clearing his throat. Perhaps he’d gotten a little ahead of himself. “Well something must have stopped you from doing such a thing.”

“Yes- the old man, he helped me recall my old life. I truly did suffer from loss of memory. There were many pieces missing. He showed me everything. Everything slowly came back to me. But then I saw more…”

“What did you see?”

“He showed me visions of how Hyrule would become, had I not been banished… Link, I had always known of you. But – you must understand, only as a  _ prophecy. _ I had never met you. I only knew you as the  _ hero of time _ , etched into stained glass and temple windows. A hero was tasked to strike down anything that threatened Hyrule. But I  _ hadn’t known  _ that  _ I  _ was that very threat. I thought that I was doing right by my people. Giving them justice. Luckily, I was stopped before I could carry out my plan. But now- I see things clearly. I see everything. I see you – not as a prophecy, but as a person. A person who is my friend.”

Link stares, wondering if he’s finished. Silence. He doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t sense any dishonesty. He’s not sure what there would be to gain from lying now. But that didn’t change the fact that he could hardly breathe. His legs were shaking and he didn’t want to stand anymore. He’s not sure he can take  any more of this.

“Link, I am not who you think. I understand if-”

“Understand?” Link cut him off. He doesn’t want to hear anymore. “ _ Understand _ ?” His tone was still shaky and erratic. “You can’t understand anything. The old man may have showed you things that  _ could  _ have been. A story of what-ifs. But that is  _ all  _ it is to you. Fragments of memories. A prophecy of a life you didn’t even  _ live.  _ A life you didn’t live because  _ my sacrifices  _ made sure of it. I  _ did  _ live it. And through it all I was your adversary. I was pulled through the very fabric of time – practically torn from the cradle, and for what?  So they could beat you to the punch?! And you – you basked in my misery. You  _ tortured me _ and- I remember  _ everything.”  _ He choked on the words. He could feel tears welling up, and something clawing at his throat that he desperately wanted to suppress. He collapses to the worn planks of the balcony floor, feeling so worn out. Feeling like he’s been rung out and left to hang dry.

“They couldn’t keep my memories away from me. Not the sages. Not Zelda. No one could. And this – this man before me, this –  _ version _ of you may not have done those things. But you are still the same person who  _ could _ so those things. You are the same horrid man with the same  _ rotten  _ heart. And given the chance, you would strike me down.”

He can hardly catch his breath. He let all of the words that he never would have had the chance to say come forth. He thinks maybe he didn’t even mean all of them. He thinks he’s saying them to make his younger self feel better.

Ganondorf moves from where he’s sitting. Link makes no move to draw back, feeling weak. He sits there in front of him, too close. Link raises his fists up in sudden frustration, prepared to strike him.  Ganondorf reaches to catch his wrists, gripping them tightly.

“No, Link. I would not.” His eyes remained sincere. “I have not done these things. Nor will I ever do such things.” His voice was quiet. Quiet enough to softly break something in Link.

Link looks up at him with tears tacky on his face.

“And I would never hurt you.” He adds with sincerity.

“I don’t – I don’t believe you.” Link trembles. “I can’t.” His wrists are still gripped in  Ganondorf’s strong hands. He could feel himself starting to give in. He doesn’t want to.

“You can.” He spoke. “I am not that man. Believe me.” His voice was trusting, concerned. “Prophecies have tried to shape up into people we do not wish to be. But I am before you here, choosing my path of own will. And I choose this. You. And I would choose you in every life after this one.”

Link could feel his resolve falter. His will to refuse him was crumbling. He felt shattered into a hundred pieces with little hope of being put back together. He wants to deny  Ganondorf so badly. He wants to turn away and never have to look at him again. He wants to call him a liar and hurt him enough to make sure he never comes near him ever again.

But he doesn’t do any of those things. 

He chokes on a sob, more tears falling. He falls forward into  Ganondorf’s space, feeling like he’s just sealed an undeterminable fate for himself. His cries are soft yet audible to  Ganondorf’s ears.

It’s welcomed and he is enveloped in Ganondorf’s grasp. He breathes deeply, and Link can hear it, feel it. He holds him tightly. He tries to shush his tears away but to no avail. He still can’t seem to let go. They sit for some time. That thing in the back of Links mind where he starts to become too self-aware, and he’s pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

“Promise.” Link urges desperately, “Promise that you speak the truth.” He holds his stare.

A hand rests on the nape of neck, cards through his hair briefly. Link tries his very best to not lean into it. But just like time has made him strong, it has also made him very weak.

“I promise you.”

Link wants it all to be true. He wants it so badly that he would risk his very life. If this was to be a lie and  Ganondorf would see him to his death, so be it. He would have never spent so much time around him in the first place if he didn’t want to trust him. And he’s coming to realize in the very moment, that he might not be here without  Ganondorf . He might have given up  completely .

“I’ll go with you.”  Ganondorf whispers into his hair. “I will go with you to Epona, the rest can wait.”

Should he perhaps make it back to Hyrule with  Ganondorf at his side, he would find a solution. He’ll handle it, however painful.

“Why do you want to go back?” Link questions as an afterthought, voice raw from crying as  Ganondorf soft grasp slips away.

Ganondorf sighs, almost sadly. “I miss home.”

Well- Come what may.

* * *

There are a lot of things that Link has seen that surprised him. Made his eyes glisten with wonder. Things that filled him with a longing to forever be a part of something as beautiful as the lands he's beheld.

Even small things were capable of holding that spark. This had to be one of them. Given the fact that he could hardly tear away his gaze.

He couldn't really understand why he was so captivated by it. There was  Ganondorf , smiling quietly as he ran his fingers through  Epona's mane. He was worried that she wouldn't remember Romani and Cremia, that she would be afraid. It had been a long time and he wasn't really versed on how well a horse could recall something. But there she was, as comfortable as ever leaning into Ganondorf’s small comforts without knowing him at all.

It seems they were both victims of his as of late.

“She really likes you.” Link tells him. He’s sitting on a crate a small distance from the two of them. “It's really not like her.”

“Well, I like her as well.”  Ganondorf replies. She must trust him.

Things felt- awkward to say the least. Not terribly so, but just enough to make Link overthink it. He always goes with his gut feeling. And at  first he was against him completely. But gut feelings can change. And it  _ has  _ changed. There's a part of him that still desires to reach out and strike to bring them to that violent end that he's so familiar with. But there's another feeling he has. He can't quite place it yet, but he knows it's warm and comfortable, and safe. These feelings seem to overpower the violence in his war conditioned heart for now.

Link thinks that the awkwardness stems from the recent change in name. What does he call him now? Surely not Ganondorf. It doesn’t feel quite right. Yet Bram is not his true name. So, what is he to do? He might as well voice his concerns, however uncomfortable the topic. He's sure they've already gone through the hardest part of this.

“What shall I call you now?” He asked quieter than he meant to.  Somehow, he heard it.

“Whatever you like. I realize it may seem strange now, but you can call me whatever you wish.”

“I- I don't know what to call you.”

He gives a soft chuckle. “Give me a nickname if it helps.”

“Hm.” Link hums. He would leave it for now. He feels like they still have much to discuss. They had been so frantic upon their leave from the canyon, there was not much room for logical conversation. 

“Tell me what you wish to do.” He says to Link.

The problem is that Link doesn't know what it is that he wants to do. Did he really mean it when he said he would never allow for Ganondorf to return to Hyrule? He felt as if he needed more time to determine this.

“If the old man will allow it, I'd like his help still.” Links words sound dry and rehearsed.

Ganondorf turns to look at him. “It will be another day's journey, then.”

“Well what do you suggest we do?” Link asks, slightly annoyed.

“If Epona is to accompany you, I can't go on foot. I'll need a horse.”

Link wishes he could argue but he's too logical and there's really no point.

Cremia is more than happy to lend a horse to him. They knew it was unrealistic for them to both be astride  Epona . His name is Onyx.  Ganondorf is so tall atop Onyx’s saddle, Link thinks. He feels a little looked down on. They set off shortly after saying goodbye. 

It's getting dark and Link has figured out that  Ganondorf doesn't like traveling at night. But he doesn't really care. It's odd that the one time he's not pressed for time is when he feels the urge to make haste.

The sun is setting as Epona and Onyx are trotting down Milk Road.

“It's so nice to have the path clear.” Link says aloud without really thinking.

“What?”  Ganondorf questions, “what would be blocking it?”

“Nothing.” Link laughs to himself.

“Strange.” Ganondorf quips.

He just smirks.

It's all very new to him, getting to know this person as  Ganondorf . Because he's known him in another life. But this is a different person altogether. And he's meeting Link for the very first time. All he'd ever heard was stories. But now it's so much different than they ever imagined. It’s strange. He isn’t really much different from Bram.

Link wants to try. Without knowing the specifics, he's pulled toward him more everyday. He thinks of when he held that slow burning flame in his hands. He thinks maybe he'd like to try it once more.

“We should make camp.” Ganondorf says.

“You want to sleep?” Link takes a lot out of himself before he allows himself any rest. Sleep is a luxury that he didn't always get to enjoy. He's conditioned himself at this point to go without it for days.

“Link, you have to rest. You can't deprive yourself.” He tells him matter-of-factly, “besides- Without sleep, I get very cranky.”

He was probably right.

It isn't really a proper camp. There's no tent. Just blankets that  Ganondorf had bundled up on Onyx’s back. He makes a fire quickly. There's convenient stumps to sit on at the spot they've chosen. There are enough trees around to shield them from anything unwanted for now.

They eat portions of rye and share an apple in silence. Link stares at Ganondorf slicing the apple with a dagger, the fires light flickering off of it. Link is hardly hungry but accepts his half.

Ganondorf is pulling the band from his hair, letting it fall. It's tangled of course. He doesn't seem like the type to own a comb.

It isn't long before he reaches into his bag and pulls out bound parchment and a writing tool. Link watches his hand as he writes sloppily on the paper, surprised that his grip is soft enough not to snap the tool.

He's assumedly writing another entry to add to the collection of them. Link suddenly feels bad for invading his privacy and reading those  entries .

“I'm sorry I read your journal writings. That was wrong of me.” He tells him hesitantly.

“You can, you know.”  Ganondorf offers, “you can read them all, if you want.”

“But-” Link doesn't understand. “Why?”   
  
“I have nothing to hide.” He says, looking away from the paper to look at Link. “I want you to know that. To understand.”

“Well- what if I read something private.” He tries to reason.

Ganondorf laughs. “Then so be it.”

He's rustling through his bag once more and he seems to be searching for a specific piece of parchment in all of the crumpled mess of his shoulder bag. “I want you to read this.” He pulls out another bound journal, and rips the last written on page free from the rest of them. He pushes it into Links hands. 

He looks unsure. Almost nervous. “I have known you only seven sundowns, but I- I think you are more than a mere acquaintance to me. I want you to read it.”

Links heart picks up in his chest as he glances over the words written there without really reading them.

“Go on.” Ganondorf says softly.

Link reads.

_ I thought that he couldn't possibly have demons as I do. I thought it so unlikely. He seemed almost fictional to me. When I realized he was truly the hero of prophecy that I had heard so many stories of, I saw him on pedestal of somewhat exaggerated glory. A vision made me see that I could have hurt him. I’m thankful that I was banished to this realm, so I could be stopped from such a thing. I hadn't realized that this boy had already seen such horrors. I don’t wish to see him in pain. Through his tears and grief- I have seen him struggle. He’s lost a lot. The same loss I have felt, perhaps even more. This land seems to cripple him, make him fearful and weak. I want to see him find his strength once more, as I have found mine.  _

Link can hardly breathe. His hands are slightly trembling as he tries to hold the paper steady. He isn't quite sure what to do with himself. This is all so new to him,  someone to console him. There is nothing in the entry that is particularly shocking; it's just that it feels so  _ sudden _ . Perhaps he wasn't prepared for these heartfelt words. He isn't used to anyone caring for him so deeply. And the amount of time that this happened should be suspicious to Link. But it's just- not. He's never wanted to give into anything more in his entire life. Which quite frankly terrifies him.

Just then he feels Ganondorf pull the paper from his hands, and grasp both of his hands in his own. Link is unmoving, allowing the comfort.

“I don't show you this to weaken you, I swear it.” He pulls Link to his chest. Link allows himself to held in the light of the flame. “I’d never want you to lower your guard, if it caused you  distress .”

“Why are you being so open?  So kind? For what purpose?” He mumbles.

Ganondorf laughs and holds him tighter.

Link feels tired, a heaviness was overtaking his senses. Somehow it felt natural to lay down and curl under the blankets. A small distance sat between them.

‘It's close enough,’ Link thinks to himself. But he wants to be closer. Just a little. Just to see what happens.

“You're cold.” Ganondorf whispers, pawing at Links shoulder, urging him to turn around. “You're shivering.”

He's suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, draped over Ganondorf's broad chest. His breathing is tight. He's so incredibly nervous and it's so obvious.

“Calm down…” Ganondorf's fingertips brush down the nape of his neck. “It's alright.”

He relaxes into it, wondering if this is what he's been missing all along. His breathing begins to calm and steady as he falls into a quiet and comfortable state.

He feels sleep creeping up on him.  Ganondorf knows he must be exhausted. 

As  Ganondorf closes his eyes, he wills himself to dream of a life where they would not have to one day part ways.


End file.
